


The Seduction of Robin Foster VERSION 2

by Myst222007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Lesbian, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Peril, Tickling, cfnf, naked, naked female, non-con, nude female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: In the exciting Robin Foster Multiverse, there are an infinite number of alternate universes, realities, and timelines which branch and diverge.  Perhaps in one universe, things happened quite differently or almost exactly the same?My private writer "Anna Anonymous" did her own version of "The Seduction of Robin Foster."





	The Seduction of Robin Foster VERSION 2

DEBACLE  
ACT I  
The Double Date  
Robin Foster had been through the wringer, you could really say. Never would the 18 year old have been able to predict what ended up happening after she took that seemingly innocent carwashing job. Well, as innocent as it could feasibly be...  
What had ended up happening...she still struggled to comprehend it. The simple task of going to the house of 21 year old Alex Denton, and washing her car in a sexy manner. It should have been so simple. She was used to doing these things, wasn't she?  
Yet it had ended up being so unpredictable that it was honestly like some sort of whiplash. That insane old person...what a fiasco it had turned into, one which she had thoroughly struggled to get away from, however hard she tried to. At the time it had seemed like it would never end.  
However, there was another issue that presented itself, even after she had managed to escape. To her unease, she still had her boyfriend, Dave Johnson, to deal with.  
Dave was...not the most understanding of types. He was handsome, yes, with a typical playboy jock look to him, curt shaven hair and a toned body.  
However...his personality was lacking in numerous departments, as was often so sadly the case. The idea of actually telling him what had happened...yeah, she wasn't so sure she could do that. If he found out about her being pursued and what Alex had done to her...she was just simply afraid of how he might react to it. She couldn't have any trust or faith in him, even if she wanted to.  
Dave wasn't the most...open minded guy in the world either. If he found out that she had been pursued by another woman like that, she just knew that he would assume she was a lesbian. Not only would that tarnish their relationship, it would mean that he would likely try and coerce and propose that she have threesomes with other women. Oh he'd just love that, wouldn't he?  
She didn't want that to happen. She really, really didn't want that to happen.  
So, when she finally got to go back home, however unsettled by the incident that she was, she didn't tell him what had really happened. Though of course, he did have questions for her.  
“What the hell took you so long to get back, huh?”  
When she tried to close the bedroom door on him he just jammed it open, hauling at the wood with his hand. He was a lot stronger than her, so she couldn't exactly contend with that and shut it on him, even if she wanted to. “Just gonna ignore me, is that it? How fair is that!?”  
She was still reluctant to say a word to him. She looked up at him with hesitance from her side of the door, and just shook her head.  
“It just took longer than I expected it would, that's all.”  
“Some guy wasn't flirtin' with you, was he?”  
“What?? No!”  
Not entirely untrue. However, if she even suggested that someone had been he would probably go ballistic and lose his mind somehow. Dave was a man's man in that respect, he would get angry real easy, and it was his prerogative to always assert himself somehow.  
“Look sweetheart, I know it's a part of your job to look sexy and all. But you're still my girlfriend...” he explained, as he stepped into the room and drew her into his arms. He kissed her on the lips and massaged his hands down her sides, treating her in a manner that was deceptively loving.  
She knew better. His jealousy had risen and reared its ugly head. This was just a side effect of him wanting to make sure she knew who was in charge. It would just be a nightmare if he had a reason to actually be angry at all. She didn't want to risk that.  
“Anyway...no sweat. If you say that nothin' happened then I believe you. After all, I know that you would never lie to me or anything like that. So...no worries about it.”  
No worries. Yeah, that was what he said. But it wasn't very true. Was it?  
No...she was filled to the brim with them. Worries, that is. About all sorts of things, but mainly about whether or not she would ever get over it...  
Maybe she'd never forget at all.  
...  
Robin was a girl with many admirers. That had always been the case, ever since boys (and some girls) were old enough to realize she was 'pretty', they started hovering around her like hawks. It was just one of those inevitable things, as irritating as it was too.  
In her school days she could walk the corridors with confidence. All eyes would be on her, you could pretty much guarantee it, and she loved the attention. Hell, there were even some teachers who were smitten enough with her that even if she happened to cause a disruption during class, she could probably wangle some way out of it.  
Like her music teacher for example. He was a tall, tan and handsome type who all the girls swooned over (and probably slept with), but his real soft spot was for none other than Robin. She played the hard to get game of course, since she was hardly about to let herself go down the path of fucking her teacher. However, that did mean that he became even more enthralled by her, and would go even easier on her.  
She wasn't a massive troublemaker though. Just a little bit on the overzealous side at times.  
One of those people who had been crushing on her pretty much straight from the beginning was Jim McNutt. Right from the very first time he had seen her, he had been captivated by her. The problem was that...well...he was the kind of guy who would never stand a chance, she would never pick him.  
She had her choice of just about everyone or anyone she wanted. He was always mousy, nerdy, geeky. You could literally take one look at him and see a walking cliché, like what you'd simply imagine when you heard the word 'nerd' inside your head.  
He buried his head in books and vanished into the background like he was barely there at all. Whenever he tried to gain some sort of attention it always ended up backfiring. It just increased the mockery, and his likelihood of being stuffed in a locker.  
Quite literally. Sometimes he'd watch her go by from behind the slats of another locker door, after having just been jammed in there by one of the many menacing jocks who stalked around the grounds of the school. He had just gazed out at her wistfully, knowing she would never really see him, but wishing that she would somehow anyway.  
If only she could notice him. Give him some kind of acknowledgement, that was all that he ever really wanted from her to be quite honest. She was like some kind of an angel, elevated and floating above all the other people at this school, as if she had transcended somewhere, a higher plain.  
Maybe that was a bit crazy to think that way, but he couldn't help it. He just felt like he could see her that way, he was so into her in the first place that she could literally spit in his face and he would probably thank her for it. That was just the way things were right now.  
Good guy Jim McNutt, the big ol' nerd.  
He was 18 years old now, standing at 5'9”, not really that much taller than he had ever been. He was every bit as nerdy as he had always been too.  
There wasn't a single thing about him that could be considered tough or admirable. He was just sort of...there.

Existing, boring as he was.  
Nothing to write home about, not in any instance, and so of course, someone like Robin seemed to look right over him. He felt invisible. It wasn't deliberate on her part, so he doubted that he could really have the heart to blame her for it, but still...it was saddening for him nonetheless. Of course it was, as it would be for anyone.  
He'd never be with someone like Robin, and it eventually reached the point where he just had to accept that fact. However, it wasn't all doom and gloom after all. For he had actually ended up finding someone.  
And that person was...  
“Alex! Let's go here this weekend!”  
Alex Denton. The one and only.  
The girl walked up with something of a confident swagger to where Jim was pointing out a poster plastered onto a lamppost. It was advertising some sort of banging club party, and so of course she looked at him with some skepticism.  
“I didn't think you were the kind of guy who was into stuff like that, Jim.”  
“W-well...” he just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
Poor Jim McNutt. He really had no idea just how much he was being taken advantage of right now. The thing was, Alex was someone who dressed boyishly, but he just assumed that she liked that kind of style. He was still thinking with a middle school mindset. Tomboys and girly girls, populars and unpopulars...  
He still thought that Alex was into him, but truth be told...it wasn't really like that at all. Alex had actually only just recently come out of the closet, and it just wasn't common knowledge yet that she was actually a lesbian. Usually it would not be a big deal at all, but she was with Jim, and he was none the wiser.  
Put simply, she was taking advantage of him.  
One might wonder why. What possible use could someone like her find for someone like him? Well, it all routed back to one person in particular.  
She had done her research indeed, and had found out that Jim was Dave Johnson's tutor of sorts, which meant, quite crucially, that it was a window of opportunity. A way in which she could get close to that hot piece of ass, Robin, again.  
Dave and Robin were dating after all. What a waste that she had spent any amount of time hooked up with that waste of space, but hey. Nothing that she couldn't amend herself if she really wanted to. She just had to try her best to do so.  
Of course, she very much intended to win what she wanted. There was no way that wasn't going to happen. She always got exactly what she wanted.  
Jim might have been a scientific genius, and he may have been very observant when it came to what you discovered in test tubes and petri dishes, but he was not so aware nor so smart when it came to relationships. From his naïve perspective, Alex loved him and there was going to be no issue with that.  
Yet she had never told him that she was actually a lesbian, and considering that they were dating one another, that was kind of an important detail, wasn't it? Hell, she felt like it was completely obvious that she was gay, her mannerisms seemed more like she was fit for the role of the guy in the relationship, and she had styled her hair and clothes like she was one.  
Yet Jim couldn't pick up on any of those clues. He was none the wiser, and so Alex was able to play the role of his “girlfriend” without too many issues at all. Call it cruel, this was just the way she was playing the game. It was safe to say that she really, really wanted to meet that girl again.  
Jim was such a sucker, mainly because he was horny and thinking with his dick, not that brain inside his skull. Plus he was hard up. Pent up. He'd spent so many years without so much as a kiss or a hand hold, so naturally he was getting pretty desperate, to the point that he would take pretty much anything he could get. Even someone

such as Alex Denton, who clearly didn't have any real affections for him. In his mind though, this relationship couldn't be better...  
The thing was, people like Robin, girls who were of that caliber were out of his league. He would never get them, and deep down he knew that, so he opted to settle for just about anything that had a vagina. Alex may have appeared very masculine but he looked past that because of what she had underneath her boyish clothes.  
Which worked out just fine for Alex, honestly. When he initially got on her radar she pretended to actually be interested in him, making it out like she thought geeks were incredibly cute or something. And sure, they could be indeed. But only in her eyes if they were fellow women. Anything with a dick wasn't really up her alley to be quite honest.  
Dave had recruited Jim as his tutor since that was all he saw the guy as being good for- a fountain of knowledge which he could use to help him breeze through his classes. It would free up more time for cuties and the like, so he saw no issue with it. He certainly didn't care about Jim to any degree, he just liked to take advantage of people like that for his own gain.  
If the circumstances were any different, Dave would just kick his ass around for fun. Sometimes he was tempted to anyway. Jim was obviously nervous around him, and fear was probably part of the reason why he showed up anyway, hoping to keep Dave happy so he didn't garner any trouble from him.  
If he messed anything up, Dave would maybe grab the back of his neck for a moment, before swapping it for ruffling his hair and saying something along the lines of, “Come on, smart ass. You can do better than that! Or are you secretly an idiot?”  
Nice, friendly mannerisms of that sort, which certainly worked wonders to spread the good vibes.  
Really though, Dave had to watch his own butt, because his dad would kick it if he was misbehaving. His Ex- Navy SEAL father (yeah, really not one to be messed with), had warned him not to be rude, and to instead be nice to his tutor Jim McNutt, or else he would kick his 'disrespectful ass'. Dave didn't want to get kicked by someone as strong as him at all, in any respect, and so he obliged.  
Jim wanted things to be better between him and Dave though. He explained this to Alex as they were walking along the city street, after having just seen that poster plastered there.  
“I feel like he hates me still but...maybe I can find some way of becoming friends with him...”  
Now Alex had good reason to be as invested in this as she was. Because Dave Johnson was dating her dear Robin Foster, wasn't he? It was the perfect chance she needed to get in there and claim what she had wanted all along, Robin of course.  
So she also wanted Jim to befriend Dave. Not for his own gain though, not really. Pretty much just for hers. Though of course, it was never going to happen. At least, not if Jim intended to try and forge bonds on his own. She on the other hand, had an idea, and so she decided to plant it.  
“I also want you guys to get along, it makes me worried when you go to that place, I always think you're going to come back with a black eye...” she feigned concern at first, but quickly moved on, “Anyway, how about we invite them over to your house on a double dinner date?”  
“Huh? Them?” Jim asked, and she nodded.  
“Him and his girlfriend can come, and he'll probably feel a lot more relaxed.”  
This got Jim flustered. It was bad enough that someone like Dave was dating Robin...now he was going to see them together for a whole night? Kissing...touching!? Oh, he didn't know if he could bear that sort of agony. There was only so much torture that a single person could withstand, after all...  
“I um...I don't know about...well...”  
Then again...maybe Robin would see him now and want him? He was doing pretty successfully inside his own head at least, so perhaps she would see it as a chance to hook up? Maybe she'd get jealous that Alex had someone like him now...and then Jim could whisk her away from Dave...and then they could ride off into the sunset and--  
“So Jim, whaddya think? Sound like a good idea?” “...I...it sounds like a great idea, Alex. You're so smart...”

...  
Casual dinner date. CASUAL dinner date.  
It was pretty clear. It would be a lot less awkward that way, right? The letter he sent out was written as clearly as it could be, there was no denying the point that was being put across right here.  
Jim was happy enough with that, and so he and Alex happily hosted at his house. Though technically it was his parents' house. He still lived at home, but to be fair, in this day and age it couldn't be judged too harshly. Everyone and their mother was doing the same thing.  
Thus was the current climate. It was just...not too friendly on the youth when it came to financial matters. If you wanted to get anywhere big, you either needed a massive load of luck, or just the best degree you could get, and the first didn't come easy, while the second hardly came cheap.  
So yes...he felt like he had more than a few excuses for living the way he did. Besides, it was like an extra layer of protection. With his folks around, he didn't have to worry so much about the possibility that some vengeful jock might come to try and get him. Some of them really did have it out for him to be honest.  
Why? Well, he guess that he just rubbed them the wrong way somehow. You couldn't please everyone, could you? No matter how hard you tried. It was a bother indeed. But that was just the way things were, one could suppose. High school was...what did they call it? Hell? Or maybe The Thunderdome...either way, it wasn't easy going.  
Through correspondence beforehand they found out that both Dave and Robin were in the mood for some Thai takeaway food. Spicy shrimp soup, green chicken curry and beef salad. A nice array of little meals for them to enjoy. Hopefully it would do wonders to ease whatever tension there happened to be in the air.  
Hopefully the night would go smoothly, and he wouldn't end up with his glasses broken and his head jammed halfway down the toilet bowl. He wasn't looking forward to that. It hurt a lot.  
Of course, when Dave initially got the invite, which was sent as a posh little letter and all, he was fit to rip it up and throw it in the trash. Like hell he wanted to go to some soppy little double date with Jim McNutt of all people. Fuck, did he even have a girlfriend? He was probably making it up, she was likely some cartoon character or blow up doll he'd started treating like a real person.  
Then again, it was in Dave's own better interest to go there, because he'd have his head shoved up his ass by his ex-Navy SEAL Dad and honestly, he wasn't up for that either. One of the options was clearly more agreeable than the other, and so he went for it.  
Besides...he eventually came to know that Jim wasn't lying about the girlfriend either.  
So, he ultimately accepted the invitation, and told Robin about it. She didn't feel like she knew Jim besides him being the tutor for Dave, however, Dave was not being completely honest with her about the way he sometimes treated that guy. He didn't tell her what he was supposed to, basically.  
That he could sometimes be an asshole with him. But from Dave's perspective he just didn't see why she needed to know at all. He didn't feel like she needed to see that side of him because it would no doubt just lead to them having troubles with one another. She was too cute to have an argument with, even if she was adorable when she put her foot down a little bit.  
“A double date dinner? That sounds nice!” Robin was feeling optimistic. It just seemed like it would be a good idea to go there together. She would finally meet Jim and hopefully get to know him a little more, right? She was curious.  
“Yep. Make yourself look real nice, I want them to be jealous of you.” he noted, and she sighed before smirking and giving his arm a punch.  
“You know I will. But they don't need to be jealous of anything.”  
She was being nice. He was just being cocky. Typical him, really. No surprises there to be quite honest.

He drove over to Jim's house with Robin in tow. At the very least, this was a good chance for him to show off the kind of gal a 'real man' could get on his arm, wasn't it? Jim could suck it til the cows came home, he would never be on this level, NEVER.  
It would be nice to see his jaw drop when he laid eyes on Robin and saw what he would never be able to have. That would be some nice revenge for those few pieces of false information he had accidentally given him during some recent teachings.  
Robin was oblivious at first to what she was getting into. Dave had simply mentioned that they were going to his tutor's house and that they'd meet his girlfriend there, and it was as basic as that, so she had no reason to be concerned or to worry at all, right?  
No...everything was just...fine and dandy.  
So she got herself dressed up appropriately, wanting to look nice for this. She was always happy to show off her body, so she decided to wear a revealing pink half top, with some short as hell hot pink shorts, and her Sperry shoes on her sockless and bare feet.  
That was her trademark habit actually, wearing any pair of shoes without socks. It didn't matter how sweaty her feet became because of it, she just didn't want to suffer from sock or tan lines.  
They suited her at least, these shoes, as did her outfit, which hugged her nicely. She had an envious body, with curves in her ass and chest, and a petite, slim form elsewhere. Her thighs were also pretty damn nice, and Dave made sure he sang their praises all the time. He was dating her for some pretty obvious reasons.  
David also dressed up nicely enough. He was wearing a smart outfit that still showed off his muscles too. He seemed to always want people to notice that. He seemed to always want them to notice anything admirable about him so he could really show himself off.  
Jim's family home was actually pretty nice. As Dave walked up the steps to the front door with Robin in tow, he whistled.  
“Man. Some house he has...”  
It really was. There were two floors, and it was in a fancy townhouse style, with tresses around the doorway and some nice décor that could be seen both inside and outside. It looked like the kind of place where you would want to spend a Christmas or something. It was certainly a fitting setting for a dinner party too.  
They rang the bell, and Jim answered. He appeared in the doorway after having fixed his collar, trying to ensure that he looked as smart as possible. Knowing that Robin was actually coming around to his place, he wanted to look as good as he possibly could.  
Did he imagine that he might be able to win her away from Dave? Maybe...but then Dave would probably smash his head in and kill him or something as revenge. He could never be sure, the guy was unpredictable and undoubtedly scary too.  
Not the sort of guy you wanted to mess with. Especially, especially not if you were someone like Jim. Poor Jim...he wasn't strong enough for anything remotely like that.  
As he swung the door open, he gave himself one last internal boost of confidence, just a little bit of silent encouragement to do well if he could. He certainly intended to. Just...be smooth and maybe he would be okay, right?  
“Oh! H-hey guys-”  
He was instantly red the very moment he saw Robin there. She smiled a little bit at him and that was enough to make him want to melt or something. Did she even know the effect that she had on him? No...probably not, but that was fine. He still felt it regardless, and that was the main thing. He wouldn't ever want to give it up.  
She was just so perfect, wasn't she? From top to toe, honestly. Why could he not just be able to be with her? Well...Dave was someone who he couldn't even begin to compare to, unfortunately, and he doubted that he ever

would.  
Muscled. Tall. Confident and a bit of a ladies man to say the least. Plus he was good looking even if he wasn't a model. He had the upper hand for sure. Jim resented it, but he knew that he couldn't change anything about it, sadly.  
Oh well. He would just work with what he had and hopefully do a good enough job of things anyway. He was going to do his best, that was all he could do really.  
“Come on in-”  
He encouraged them to step inside. To this, Dave frowned a little bit and then uttered:  
“Is this uh...this your place, Nut?”  
Ah of course he had a nickname for him. Right from the very start, pretty much. Well it could have been worse, he supposed, but it didn't exactly make him feel very good about himself. Like he was just being mocked. He hated it to be quite honest.  
However, he couldn't say a single word about it. If he were ever to speak up he would end up paying the price for it, because Dave would probably beat his ass or something when Robin wasn't looking. He certainly wouldn't put it past him at least.  
“No it's my uh...my parent's place...” he confessed, and to this, Dave grinned all of a sudden. That was what he had thought. No way that someone like Jim McNutt would ever have such a nice place for himself. He didn't deserve it, in Dave's opinion. Naturally he didn't want him to have anything he desired.  
“Cool...” he said in a sarcastic manner, but Robin quickly stepped past him and smiled at Jim.  
“I don't believe we've met, I'm Robin Foster, Dave's girlfriend.” she reached out to shake his hand. As she said that, his heart plummeted. Of course she didn't know him. Of course not...  
Well, hopefully this would still be a nice night anyway. So he shook her hand, kept on making himself smile, and encouraged her to come through the hallway along with Dave, who was judging every inch of it in his cocky, holier than thou manner.  
“You uh...you live with your parents then, is that right?” Dave asked him with a sense of glee. He got a real kick out of it to be quite honest. “That's cute Nut. I didn't know.”  
“I just-!” Jim almost snapped at him when he looked around, but quickly calmed down and spoke a little more softly. No need to panic...no need for that at all... “I um...it's a difficult time to live alone. You know...with the costs of rent and everything...”  
And the safety risks.  
“Oh...so you're ah...you're one of those leech types.” Dave suggested, and Robin immediately frowned before punching him lightly in the arm and frowning. “You're...huh?”  
“Dave...”  
“Sorry, my bad.”  
“I'm not a leech.” Jim noted, not wanting to be too argumentative, but also not especially appreciating the assumption that had just been made. He was angered by it. However, he couldn't say anything except wear a little bit of a bitter look on his face. So much for standing up for yourself, eh? What a bummer...  
“You're right, my bad. It came out the wrong way.” Dave just bullshitted his way out of what he just said. Of course he actually did mean it, but he was at odds with Robin already and he really couldn't be arsed with her kicking up a fuss over it or anything like that.  
“Anyway, I understand what you mean Jim.” Robin was being awfully nice to him, which immediately served to lift his spirits by quite a fair amount.  
“Yeah, I'm glad. Of course I'd like to move out sometime, with my girlfriend. I think we could find a nice place together. I just don't think she's ready for it yet. I did bring it up before but she didn't really buy into it I guess...maybe it just wasn't her thing or something like that.”  
“Yeah maybe...”

Truth be told, Alex had just been avoiding any true commitment between her and Jim. He didn't need to start thinking that they were going to have a long life together or anything like that. That was the last thing she intended to happen. Once she had finished using him for her own purposes, she would cast him aside without any hesitations at all.  
They continued talking.  
Jim carried on busying himself with explaining where everything was in the house, in case they needed to find it. Except for his own bedroom. Robin didn't need to go in there, and especially not Dave. It would be a little bit humiliating after all.  
He had a few...things he kept in there. Actually, he had taken a few photographs of her...when she hadn't known about it. Yes, it was creepy. Yes, he knew that. But he wanted some kind of record of her, in case one day she moved away or something and he never even got to see her again. He had to remember her somehow, right?  
To him it just made a lot of sense. He would preserve her in this way, and then he'd always have her in some respect. Of course the dream was to be with her properly, to date her and ultimately end up marrying her, but he really did know that it wasn't going to happen.  
No matter how much he wanted it...he just did. So he had to accept the unfortunate truth for now. Maybe one day he would get lucky somehow, or something like that.  
“A-anyway...”  
He wanted to distract himself so he didn't feel down and insecure or anything like that, “This uh...this house is pretty big, as you can probably see. So, if you need to know where anything is, just ask me. But I can point out most of it to you-”  
He pointed around to various points in his home, indicating where things were in case they needed to go there. It was admittedly a very nice place, there was no denying that. Dave was actually lowkey a little jealous, but he was too proud to even admit it. He would never be of the kind of mindset where he could, he always wanted to be the winner and he refused to accept anything less than that.  
As he did so, he continued to urge them through until they reached the kitchen and dining room area. It was open plan, with an island unit dividing the sleek kitchen from the dining table area.  
Leaning against the unit was a character who Robin did not recognize at first. Then, as she looked up, it dawned on her, and she froze on the spot. She knew who this was, didn't she?  
Oh...definitely. There was no mistaking her.  
“Um, this is my girlfriend Alex.” Jim introduced her, and she casually stepped around from her side of the unit and towards them all. She tilted her head and smiled at Robin in particular, who seemed to have caught on. But there was no getting out of here right now.  
They were guests in this house. It would be rude for them to just up and leave, now wouldn't it?  
“How you doing? I'm Alex.” she shook Dave's hand first, who seemed intrigued,  
“Dave. Nice to see you, Alex.”  
-and then she held her hand out to Robin just as she had done so for Jim earlier on. When she did so, Robin had to take a minute to even think, before she then nervously reached out and clutched her hand.  
Instantly she felt a chill go up her body, and she swore that Alex looked to be smirking just a little bit. Devilishly so, like she knew something that she wasn't letting slip. That was probably the case indeed.  
Robin gulped, though hoped it wasn't too obvious that she was already uncomfortable. She still wasn't trying to be rude or anything...  
They shook, and Alex squeezed her hand just a little bit before letting her go. Then she gestured to the big table. “Come sit down guys.” she encouraged. “Our food will be here any minute.”  
“You're not cooking it yourself?” Dave asked, and Alex chuckled.  
“This isn't my house and I don't want to set it on fire, so no.”

“You can't cook, Nut?” Dave asked him, and Jim just shook his head sheepishly.  
“Um, no I-”  
“Oh Jim can cook, he cooks for me all the time.” Alex grinned while she told him, “But I think he's just nervous about fucking it all up while we have guests over. He has a habit of...making mistakes at bad times, isn't that right Jim?”  
Jim didn't know why she got like this sometimes. Things would seem to be fine between them and then suddenly she'd be bringing up some sort of an excuse to pick on him. He hated it.  
“Well I'll be. Looks like you're a little guy of many talents, eh buddy?” Dave spoke to him mockingly, and while Jim didn't rise to the bait like he no doubt wanted, he still did look mighty uncomfortable about all of it.  
Robin wished she could be laughing. Seriously though, what kind of bad luck did a person have to have to end up in this kind of situation? It was unfairly stacked against her. All these odds...why was she having to suffer this? Was there a way she could just...subtly leave? Just go, right now?  
That was all she wanted, to escape, but it didn't seem like it was really going to be an option for her.  
“Robin, are you okay?”  
It was Jim who snapped her out of her reverie, and she looked at him with a little bit of uneasiness, but tried to come across as happy anyway. She didn't want him to be made uncomfortable by her being...well...uncomfortable. “Yeah! Yeah I'm...I'm fine, thank you...”  
It was a bit of a lie but she said it anyway. She didn't want Jim to be worrying about her right now. She just wanted this night to go smoothly...and to avoid any trouble with Alex too...  
“Okay, if you're sure...” he didn't really buy it, but he also didn't want to argue with her. Deep down, Jim still wondered if he stood some kind of a chance. Though he was with Alex now mind you. Perhaps it was better to be faithful...  
They all sat down to eat then, just as the Thai food actually arrived. It was a good choice, even Robin could admit that, despite how undoubtedly awkward she was feeling right now. Maybe things would be alright? There were two other people here right now, so she wanted to believe that Alex wouldn't do anything.  
Surely not, right?  
But maybe she was having too much faith in the girl. She was willing to believe it was possible. She could potentially just be making it difficult right now for no reason besides surface level bothering. Like she just wanted Robin to be uneasy anyway.  
Maybe so...  
Either way, Robin focused more on her food than anything else. She ate away, even while they proceeded to talk to one another, and she was of course encouraged to be a part of the conversations too. If only it wasn't so awkward...it might have been easier.  
“So how long have you two been dating?” Dave gestured between Jim and Alex with his fork. He clearly wanted to mock the poor guy, and that was hardly anything new at this stage. He got a kick out of making fun of weaker people like that, it was almost like some sort of a twisted fetish for him. That was something that Robin had never liked. She wouldn't pretend that she was a total saint herself mind you...she just felt it was unnecessarily cruel of him.  
“A while now.” Jim looked over at Alex proudly, but she didn't really engage much with him in return. So he looked ahead at Robin sheepishly, and she was quick to turn her attentions back to the plate. She felt bad for him, yes, but it was just so much easier this way.  
“How did you meet?” Dave prompted. Seriously, he was genuinely wondering this much. Alex was way above Jim's level too, so how the hell did he actually end up landing someone like her?  
“It was just a bit of chance actually.” Alex smirked.  
“And uh...” Dave leaned a bit over his side of the table, looking at her readily, “And why exactly were you drawn to him? I mean...Jim is...”

He cast a quick look over at the scrawny nerd, whose mere presence alone was enough to piss him off. “...A guy...you know...that kind of a guy.”  
That kind of a guy? What kind of a guy?  
“Like...a nerd?” Alex prompted, and he broke out into an annoying grin.  
“Heh! Yeah, that's right. He's a big nerd, I don't know how you ended up with someone like him.” Dave said. “Well, how do you know that I'm not a big nerd, hm?” she questioned, and he sighed a little bit.  
“It's kind of obvious that you're not.”  
Alex shot a glance at Robin before looking back at him again and smirking.  
“You're acting up. She's going to hold this against you later on you know.”she joked around, and Dave just chuckled and shook his head.  
“No, she loves me. But do you love that guy?”  
It was like they were talking like he wasn't even there. Robin was actually offended on his behalf. She couldn't help but to feel that way. Jim was a gentle kind of guy.  
But she was reluctant to even speak up about it right now because...she was overwhelmed. She was on edge and at the behest of all of these people who surrounded her right now. They were bothering her in so many ways but she was just having to deal with it right now.  
Suck it up...  
She really didn't want any trouble from Alex. That was the last thing that she desired. It was awful to think that she might have to endure it. She didn't want to have to endure it.  
“Yeah, sure I do.”  
Alex trailed off. Her eyes didn't really seem to be leaving Robin right now. She was watching her rather ceaselessly. She didn't seem like she was too capable of tearing her eyes away from someone like Robin. Well, to be quite fair, Robin was something quite special. She wanted her badly, and she couldn't deny that. She felt like she needed to have her.  
“Anyway, true love can come in all sorts of forms, can't it?” Alex glanced back at Dave, who nodded. Robin was the only one at this table who knew the actual type of love she was talking about when it came to herself, and that was pretty amusing as well. Poor Robin...she couldn't admit that, could she? Was it a matter of pride? She should have been flattered.  
Robin hardly was though. All she really wanted was to be free from all of this so she could live her regular, normal life again, and not have to worry about being sexually pursued by this person who just wouldn't leave her be.  
How hard did she have to wish before it would actually come true?  
“I guess so.” Dave shrugged.  
“Hmm.” Alex just nodded smugly, then leaned forward a little bit in her seat. “And how did you and Robin meet each other?”  
“How did we meet? Well...”  
Dave glanced across at his dearest girlfriend, who was being very quiet right now. For good reasons, to be fair. She certainly was none too happy with the current situation they were in and he could definitely tell that much.  
“...Robin and I met back in the early days of school. I was a star player on the football team, and I saw her as a cheerleader. I dunno, I just thought she was fucking gorgeous and I wanted to start dating her.”  
How romantic?  
“Anyway, it was nice to know her somehow. Girls like that could be so damn snobby sometimes but she was never like that.”  
Robin was quite surprised he was saying these nice things about her. It still didn't make her feel that much more comfortable but it was nice nonetheless, and she felt a sense of comfort that she had been desperately seeking. Pity she knew it wouldn't last too long, but it was nice to have it for the moment at least.

She remembered those days too, surprisingly fondly. Dave was one of those guys who used his power of strength and popularity to go around getting whatever the hell he wanted from people, and while few of the smaller folks in school were fond of it, girls like her who were popular and well liked actually stood a pretty fair chance of ending up with guys like him.  
He was hardly good, but at the time she really didn't think that he needed to be. He could be an asshole if he wanted to, she would just find some way of dealing with it she supposed. Because he was at least capable of being smooth when he wanted to, and it was often enough to lure her right in, hook line and sinker.  
His arrogance was...a bit of a problem, yes, but no matter. She felt like it was okay anyway. She felt at the time like she would probably be able to handle it in some way or another.  
As it turned out it was more of a bother than it deserved to be, but she found ways of handling it regardless. Dave was a handsome guy and she wanted to keep dating him. When he could be bothered he would really treat her big time, taking her out to fancy restaurants and nice places, pampering her like she was his princess. She always felt well cared for at those times, even if ultimately he would end up being a bit of a prick at others.  
Ultimately...she just liked to be with him. He was someone she felt like she could rely on. If any perv so much as looked at her in the wrong way, Dave would be up in their face and screaming them right out of existence itself. He could be scary but that was something she had to her advantage. He would use that fearful presence to defend her and more importantly, in his opinion, claim her.  
On the flipside, you had people who were like Jim McNutt. Not to get anything wrong, Jim was still a sweetheart and she could acknowledge that. It was just that...he happened to be a little bit too meek for her tastes, or really, the tastes of most women she imagined.  
Guys like him didn't really talk much or do much to increase their chances at romance. They were always a little problematic in that respect. It was like they expected to be able to hook up with hot girls, but they weren't willing to make the effort for it.  
Or, at the very least, their efforts were sadly lacklustre. They would try and pick up a pretty lady but they would fall short because of their own nerves or reluctance. That or just a misunderstanding of how to do it properly. Robin was hardly an advocate for those cheap pick up guides that every hot shill out there seemed to want to sell, thinking they were hot shit to boot, but she was also aware of the fact that, even if she was the one who was being pursued, there was an art to it all.  
It could be unfortunately easy to mess things up if you weren't careful. She knew it herself from being a girl, that she could be very picky about who or what she liked. If a guy ever wanted to be with her, he had to prove his worth, big time.  
So he intended to. Jim, that is, and he had tried. Yet Robin had never even noticed him in the first place. He had been right there under her nose all along and she didn't even know that he existed. She wasn't trying to be cruel or anything, she was just simply unaware.  
He had always been left to lurk in the shadows, lagging behind her and watching as she walked hand in hand with some other man who wasn't him. Of course it made him bitter, but he never wanted to become too jaded with it, just in case she took that the wrong way and got offended at him.  
Jim at least wanted Robin to like him, even if it was on the most basic surface level. He wanted her to acknowledge him, but even if she didn't do so like that, he at least was content if she didn't hate him. He couldn't imagine anything worse than her hating him in some way.  
At least she didn't seem to yet.  
“So, Robin, is it tasty~?”  
She suddenly heard Alex's voice purring from above her, and quickly raised her head to take a nervous look. Sure enough, there she was, looming over her like a tower. Robin felt comparatively tiny, especially when she was seated like this. She swallowed uneasily and looked aside.  
“I...it's fine. It's nice.”

She knew why Alex was asking her to say those specific words. She would get off on them a bit, wouldn't she? It seemed like she got so much pleasure out of making Robin squirm whenever she could, and Robin could tell as much judging by the sly smile that she was wearing on her face.  
She got such a kick out of it...it was twisted.  
Alex upped the ante even further still, as she suddenly placed her hands on both the other girl's shoulders, and made her tense up like a solid piece of rock. She massaged them just slightly with her thumbs, and looked down at her with a knowing, ever so devilish smirk.  
“I'm really glad you ended up coming. What were the odds that we'd end up meeting again like this, hm? Such a stroke of luck...”  
Oh yeah. A real stroke of luck, sure.  
Dave was oblivious. He didn't even look twice when he saw them together, it was as if he truly couldn't care less, and poor Robin began to feel more and more lost. She hesitated and quivered a little underneath Alex's hold, before the woman finally, mercifully, moved along, albeit not before allowing her fingertips to gently grace along the top of her shoulders.  
She traced them right from one over to the other, and smiled a little as she did so.  
It only got worse over dessert. Woon Bai Toey, it was called. She had never had it before, but it was basically like al dente gelatin. Kind of like having a big gummy bear for pudding. It was hard for Robin to enjoy these unique foods when she felt like she was some kind of snack at the table though.  
Alex hungrily eyed her all night, and soon enough the remarks came flowing in, unfiltered really.  
“Robin, I have to say you look amazing in that outfit. I mean, I can see everything. Your boyfriend is one lucky guy-” she glanced over at Dave, who was grinning goofily.  
“Hell yeah I am! And she's a lucky girl too, isn't that right Robin?”  
While Jim could barely hide a jealous grimace, Robin just gazed up at Dave in bewilderment. Couldn't this thick headed oaf actually catch on to what the issue was here? Did he just not get it?  
She wanted to slap him sometimes, but knew that was probably one of the worst ideas she could possibly pursue. So instead she just tried to be as obedient as possible, putting up with Alex's sexual advances on her as the double dinner date progressed, and while Dave remained oblivious to all of it for some bizarre reason.  
Yet it was Jim who had started to notice these little signs. He knew Robin well by now, and he could read her facial expressions. When she looked at Alex she seemed nervous, a little red in the cheeks. There was this strange tension between the two of them. She was visibly squirming around in her seat too...  
What exactly was really going on here, he wondered?  
Dinner eventually ended. Robin felt a little queasy though, and it had nothing to do with the food. She was nauseous with nerves. She didn't want Alex to actually try anything for real on her. She had no idea how she would even cope if that happened.  
Yet Alex was not giving her the chance to catch even a tiny little break. This girl was evidently at her wits end and yet Alex seemed to feel nothing but love for that fact.  
“How about Robin and I take a picture together? Girl power, am I right?” Alex was joking around but there was something very sinister about it all, and the last thing that Robin wanted to do anyway was stand anywhere near her. Yet Dave was totally up for it.  
“Hell yeah! I'll make a calendar out of it!” he jested, and Alex grinned in response.  
“Oh then we better take plenty of shots, right Robin?”  
She looked over at the other girl, who was withering right there on the spot. How the hell was she supposed to respond to any of this, exactly?

“Now as for the photo idea...ah! I have one!” Alex pretended like it had spontaneously come to mind, but Robin knew she'd had this planned out properly. She cringed as the taller girl suddenly sidled closer to her and wrapped one arm around her, making her feel even more uneasy and like she wanted to make it all stop. What made it so much worse was knowing that she had no way of doing that. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her to quit it.  
“How about she sits on my lap?”  
Robin paled. Immediately she was staring at David. No way was he going to let that happen. There was just no way!  
Yet she then glanced down and noticed something that made her blood run cold, and her anger rise.  
A bulge.  
He was horny.  
He's actually getting off to this!!  
Robin was actually mad at him for this. She just couldn't trust him right now. He couldn't wait to see what would happen. She was dreading it entirely.  
Robin was brought into Alex's lap before she could do anything to stop it. David was getting titillation out of it, and he wanted to see it right before him. He couldn't wait to see how sexy it would be. Alex and Robin...together they were a bit of a turn on, weren't they?  
The girl he called his woman was squirming uneasily in Alex's lap for the whole time. She hyperventilated, breathing in and out, but it went unnoticed under the sound of the camera shutter going, and Alex laughing happily while she managed to hold her completely in her lap.  
She really wasn't going anywhere, was she?  
Various pictures were taken, all of them with a red faced Robin, which she didn't exactly approve of when she saw it. What made it worse was knowing that Dave would hold onto those for quite a while. Probably forever. He would enjoy looking at them again and again.  
That just made it so much worse for her, honestly. She couldn't stand it...  
Yet there was something even more sinister going on and she didn't even fully realize it.  
“Hey Dave, could I take a look at those photos you took? I'm curious about how they turned out. I bet they're really good though.”  
“Oh they are, take a look.”  
Alex had approached Dave after they had finished up. She took the camera from him as he turned it over, and then he took his leave to go elsewhere. She paused and took a look at the camera photos to see how things actually were.  
When she saw that they looked so good, she had a pretty great idea. So, she proceeded to put them online on Facebook, and that was where they started to go viral. She was happy to see the interest immediately rolling in. Yes, the more people like her that saw this, the better it would be of course.  
Exciting stuff, and what made it even more riveting was the fact that Robin did not know. She would find out eventually though, that was going to be interesting for sure.  
As far as Robin was concerned, she took a little break in the bathroom where she tried to calm down and take a little bit of a break from it all. It was well needed, she just hated that she was so easily manipulated by everyone right now. Dave had gone along with it all like he didn't care in any way...and she honestly did doubt that he would care. He was hardly the type after all.  
Well, the night was almost over at least, right? So she naively thought...

The end of the night did roll around. However, it was not without further trouble for her, and she felt her spirits sinking even lower as it dawned on her. This was going to get even worse, wasn't it? Spiral out of control...  
“Well I hate to go early but I gotta get up early too.” Dave explained, frowning a little before suddenly breaking forth a grin. “But...that's alright, eh?”  
Oh yes, it was all very much alright. Dave would get his open window to go off with that other girl he had been seeing behind Robin's back.  
He had been cheating on her for a while now, and nobody was any the wiser. That was kind of his character type though, wasn't it?  
“Well I'll come with--” Robin was quick to say, but that idea was dashed down. Dave shook his head and gestured to her.  
“Stay here, have fun. Don't let me drag you away from this good night!”  
She wanted nothing more than to be dragged away from it though! She wanted to leave and never have to come back here again! Why couldn't she just...catch a break?  
It seemed endless. Like some kind of horrible torture that she was going to have to keep enduring and enduring forever.  
Alex spoke on behalf of Jim, which was nothing unusual:  
“I for one see no problem with you staying the night here, and Jim feels the same. Don't worry about it. We'll take good care of you.” Alex insisted, and to this, Robin sighed a little bit.  
This...was it even worth her trying to fight against it? Well...maybe not. She was probably going to have to deal with this as it was. Hopefully she would be able to endure it until the morning came.  
She could only hope.  
Yet it was debatable whether hope was even worth having at this stage or not, because at a certain point you just had to realize that you were totally and completely fucked.  
“We can drive you home tomorrow.” Alex assured her with a slight smirk. “No worries at all.” Yes, worries. Major, major worries.  
Dave ended up leaving Robin on her own. It was the last thing she would have ever wanted, and she shrank like a violet right there on the spot. Why was she being forced to endure this horrible nightmare? It just wasn't fair. Granted...nothing much had happened beyond the lap stuff.  
Maybe...if she had any luck, she could avoid further trouble by just going to bed early.  
“So uh...Alex...”  
Jim appeared again, walking over to her with a sheepish sort of expression, “My uh, my parents are obviously home right now, they're upstairs. So...since we aren't married yet, we still can't share the bed.”  
Oh, so no shenanigans were permitted? Robin felt her heart lift. That was hopeful, right?  
Or...was it?  
After all...she knew she couldn't trust a single thing that Alex did. She would be a fool to do so. Even if she was under a traditional values roof right now.  
“Oh no...whatever shall we do?” Alex pretended to be distressed even if she knew she would ultimately get what she wanted.  
“Let me ask my folks, hold on. I'll get them to come down here.” Jim said, then paused. “Better yet, why don't you guys come with me to the lounge upstairs? We can talk to them all together.”  
“Sure!” Alex said eagerly, while Robin followed glumly. Oh boy...  
Sure enough, Bill and Martha McNutt were sitting together upstairs, watching some kind of competitive baking show. When they noticed Jim and his friends they perked up and looked over.  
“Oh Jim, did you need something?” Martha asked him, and he paused, before looking between his companions. “Yeah actually...I know that me and Alex can't share a room but is it okay if Robin shares with her tonight?” he

queried.  
Robin was basically keeping her fingers crossed that they would say a big “no” to that, but unfortunately... “Of course! That's totally fine!” Bill said, and she felt her heart drop about 10 storeys, while beside her, Alex looked more chuffed than she ever had before. It seemed as if everything was working out in her favour then...  
So Robin was escorted to that bedroom, and she instantly paled as soon as she saw that there was only a single bed in here. Were they really expected to share that!?  
“Well we better get changed into our pajamas then...” Alex said, already casually sauntering on her way to the bathroom, while Robin was left shuddering. Alex felt lustful joy over this, but she...she only felt a sense of sheer terror.  
This was the worst. This was truly the worst in the world.  
She had no choice but to don her outfit though, since it was expected, and she didn't want Alex to force her to change or anything. At least she wasn't looking, that was a relief.  
A small one...  
Alex was wearing gray men's pajamas when she came back out again, which suited well with her short and boyish hairstyle. Robin on the other hand only had her tiny white tank top and white bikini panties, since she didn't bring proper pajamas with her or anything.  
Now it was just the two of them. In this bedroom with only one single bed to share. Alone.  
“...I had you so close to an orgasm the last time. If only that dumbass pizza boy hadn't interrupted things, we could have kept them going.” Alex started to advance on her like she was cornering prey, and Robin retreated with fear into the corner of the room. Her heart was pounding a million miles a minute.  
“St...stay away from me!” she snapped, only for Alex to burst out into mocking laughter.  
“Hahahaha! What? Stay away from you? No...I'm afraid that's not going to be possible for me. Isn't that what they say? That lust is the hardest thing to resist?”  
Though she so strongly wished that she did, Robin had nowhere to run to. She was left utterly at the behest of this menace, who was coming closer and closer...  
Fear consumed her entirely as Alex forced her down on the bed, and though she squirmed and squealed, they were at the end of the corridor and nobody could hear what was happening. Anytime she got too loud, the other girl would just clamp her mouth shut and tut at her.  
She got such a kick out of having this level of control, honestly.  
She touched and felt her up, stroking every inch of her body, before forcing her into having sex. Any resistance was futile, as Alex was so much stronger than Robin could ever hope to be. She was young and slim, but very fit and strong, and that was exactly how she was able to do what she wanted. Miserably enough, Robin really couldn't see any way out of this nightmare.  
Eventually she was given an orgasm. She hadn't wanted to have it, but it happened anyway, regardless of her desires.  
And then she was left there.  
Alex sighed happily and got out of bed after the fact, stretching off. The athletic beanpole was exhausted but happy as hell with the way that things had ended up going.  
The nude blonde had been coerced out of her bed soon afterwards, and over towards the lazy boy that was sitting nearby. Alex was as eager as ever, as she encouraged her to go and sit down on it too. She sat down first though, and had the girl settled on her lap, whether she wanted it or not.  
This time Robin wasn't sideways in her lap. She was sat so she was pretty much in the same position as the girl

beneath her, back to her chest, tightly so, and they were facing the same direction. Though she was mentally and physically drained, her nerves had never been higher either, and she felt her throat starting to tighten considerably as Alex settled her hands on her hips.  
She was afraid of being raped again, even if it was so soon after the first time. She didn't want to have to endure that once more...or more than that either.  
Yet thankfully, Alex just seemed to be sitting with her and nothing more than that. So Robin complied, though it was mostly out of fear.  
Alex was as casual as ever, opting to watch some late night TV. She picked up the remote and flipped it on, before then proceeding to sit through a few random infomercials.  
Soon enough she started to really entertain herself though. While they carried on playing, her fingers started to deftly work their way over every part of Robin's body. She had Roman hands and Russian fingers, as they say. They worked diligently wile Robin squirmed and squealed, as she allowed them to feel up her breasts, stomach and vagina.  
Here and there she would tickle her too, and prompt her to jolt with fright and laughter at times too.  
Alex nuzzled and kissed her neck a few times to boot, leaning around and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. When she was doing that though, there was a sudden knock on the door.  
“How are you girls doing?” Martha McNutt spoke up from the other side. It seemed that somewhere between the sex and the tickling and the giggles, sounds too loud had been made, and had alerted the woman.  
Alex was quick though. She grabbed the bed blanket with one long arm and threw it over the two of them quickly before Martha came in to see, cleverly disguising what was really going on to make it look like they were just 2 innocently cuddling girls, while Robin was still sitting in Alex's lap of course, oh so innocently sharing a lazy boy and watching TV like that, cozied up beneath a blanket.  
Nothing untoward about that, right? No...not at all. So there surely wouldn't be any issues.  
Martha stepped in, opening the door enough to take a look and check up on them. Really, it did look innocent to her. She was completely unaware of the truth right now...  
“Well you two look comfortable.” Martha didn't see a single inch of nudity because it was all shielded behind the cloth. In response, Alex grinned darkly. She knew the truth after all.  
Once Martha took her leave again, Robin was helpless once more, and Alex made sure to take good advantage of that like she always did.  
She concluded that she was done with the TV, and switched it off. What she wanted to do now was snuggle up and go to sleep with her precious Robin.  
What a delight for the other girl...  
Such a vertically gifted gal made easy work of dragging her little sugarbaby back to bed, tossing her onto the mattress and climbing in closely with her. She nuzzled up against her back and spooned her liked that, revelling in the fact that Robin was naked of course.  
It felt truly wonderful to be honest. Like Yin and Yang, they were meant to be this way, weren't they? They certainly made good companions for one another.  
In her mind at least.  
Though really, Alex didn't see this bombshell as much of an equal player. She saw her as a bitch, a wife at best, and had considered herself to have conquered her.  
At that same time, Jim was busy with his own business. He was not heading towards the bedroom to wake up the two sleeping beauties though (and it was a miracle that Robin had managed to fall asleep at all anyway), he was instead going to his Dad's private den of an office. That was where he was looking around.  
He had a search of the bottom desk drawer, and he found what he was seeking inside of there. Putting his hand

inside of it, he then produced what he had been seeking. The journal of his great Grandfather, Hiram McNutt. The journal was hiding some pretty valuable information, actually.  
Why was he after it though? Why was he doing this? Well...  
Either way, the journal gave him the location, GPS coordinates specifically, for a secret secluded warehouse that was located out in the Los Angeles hills. Okay...good...  
Unbeknownst to both women, Jim saw the whole thing. All of it. Everything that had happened between the two girls while they thought they were alone in that bedroom. He had a hidden webcam placed in there, and for good reason. His suspicions had been right all along.  
He was onto something...  
Alex had lied to him, and he had been suspecting it lately. It was still heartbreaking to realize, but yes...she wasn't a heterosexual after all. She was not straight like he thought, and so it seemed she never had any interest in him at all.  
He couldn't let this happen without consequence...  
...  
Robin had become something of a new favorite within the lesbian community. The viral pics from FB had spread, showing her sitting with Alex. They could see the hidden hotness there. It wasn't so hidden in the first place, honestly.  
Now, on a daily basis, she was getting emails with lewd messages coming in from all over the world, from Britain to China. Her inbox ended up clogged up with romantic proposals and lewd commentary. Plus many of them wanted to add her as a friend too. It was a little bit ceaseless.  
Eventually she found out why it was happening. She saw the photos online, and they had been posted onto a lesbian dating website.  
Of all places...well this explained why she was receiving so many things like this. She understood now why she was getting all of these messages. Why they were all proposing hook ups and dating out of the blue like this. She got it now.  
It even reached the point where she was approached on the street by lesbians who recognized her. She was pretty distinctive after all.  
She couldn't believe it. Alex was finding ways of ruining her life even when she wasn't around. It was tiresome and she just wanted it all to stop.  
Why couldn't it just stop!? Two days passed...  
Nothing felt much better, honestly. In fact, Robin was mortified after having been forced to orgasm by Alex's tongue, not once, but multiple times. She was so devious, she knew exactly what to do to trigger her. How could this have happened.  
How could she have let this happen to her?  
Now she only wanted one thing, and that was Dave. If there was anyone who would make her feel like she was secure in herself, it was him, right? He could show her the love she needed. Well...love of a sort, you know. Perhaps not as pure as it could be, but it was something.  
She wanted him. She needed him so desperately that she literally came to him pleading for it. And naturally, he complied. Of course he would.

Once she had cum and let all her juices go into his mouth, she just wanted to keep going and going. To be fucked silly even, because she just wanted to feel like a heterosexual again. She wasn't about to diss on lesbian lifestyles...she just didn't want to acknowledge it for herself. Certainly not if Alex was going to awaken it in her.  
Of all people, she would never want Alex to be tied to something so important. She wanted to steer clear from the girl as much as she possibly could, and it was just about that simple really.  
These past 2 days she had been unable to shake off the nightmares she was having. They were quite horrifying. Mainly because she was over exaggerating things inside her own head. She had this nightmarish visions of Alex chasing her with a long tongue, and doing some rather, well, awful things when she caught her.  
It was something she became unfortunately used to. She was having them every night, but when she was awake she would just keep on fooling around with Dave to try and rid it all away from her. Maybe he could fuck it right out of her if she was lucky. She could only hope.  
Anyway, she was with Dave at his house like she usually was, and they were up to their usual mischief with one another. She just kept on trying and trying, hoping that she would eventually be able to rid herself of the feeling.  
These nightmares were no longer welcome. They never had been.  
Well, something good had come of it. Despite everything, or perhaps thanks to it after all, their relationship with one another had been revitalized. Inexplicably, well...somewhat at least. From his perspective anyway, he didn't know why she was so damn eager for it.  
Horny for his adonis body, Robin started strip teasing for him, intending to tantalize him even further, as if he wasn't already ready enough for it all. Dave took some photos of her anyway, quite satisfied that he could. He certainly liked to do things like this with her.  
Why she was suddenly so up for it, who the hell knew? He just knew he was lucky to have her.  
He took shot after shot of her naked and sexy body, while she posed in various positions and showed it off for him.  
Yet at that point, there was a sudden and unexpected arrival. To their mutual shock, Alex unexpectedly barged into the room.  
Well...actually it was only to the shock of Robin. Dave...well he may have already known something about this...  
Alex was delighted to see a naked Robin again. On the other hand, Robin was absolutely mortified. This was the last thing in the world that she would have ever wanted.  
Actually, Dave had planned this supposed 'surprise' visit. He had neglected to tell Robin about the matter, but he had been sweet enough to invite Alex over, simply because he had the idea in mind that he could take even more pictures of the two together.  
He loved the viral lapsitting pic that had been circulating around, and the reception it had received. He found it hilarious how many thirsty girls had been commenting about wanting to be a part of it. Even if they weren't interested in what he had to offer personally, he found it hot nonetheless.  
Naturally such an inconsiderate horn dog would want more.  
There's was no denying that Alex looked butch. Not to be stereotypical, but she had a very boyish look to her, contrasting with Robin's more feminine style. A short jacket, black sleeved pants and matching black combat boots.  
She certainly looked quite intimidating like that, even if it was appealing at the same time. She was a little bit of a catch herself.  
Dave only started to laugh heartily as he snapped clothed female and nude female pics of the 2 girls, one jockish and one girlish. What a perfect little combination. They were encouraged to pose together nicely. Slow dancing and all, they were encouraged to stand and motion closely to one another.

Alex smirked at Robin.  
“You look as gorgeous as ever, I'm always impressed.” she commented with an even wider grin. “Such a beauty. So sexy, and you know it don't you?”  
“...” Robin didn't reply. Why would she...?  
“What a cute little pussy too. You're like a pornstar.” Alex noted, and watched Robin shrinking even further into herself. She loved the effect that she had on her, how strong it was.  
The thing was, she had Robin wrapped right around her finger thanks to the fear she imposed on her and how it made her squirm. And as such she could make her comply with her wishes. She was too afraid to do anything different.  
She didn't want to face her wrath later on. She knew she would if she displeased her in any way.  
Dave was already erect and sporting his fill of pics. So he decided to step out of his bedroom to, unknown to the two of them, see his other mistress.  
Now they were alone again. Alex with Robin. Poor Robin with Alex, and not a single other person who she could turn to. She felt distressed for reasons that were obvious. She just wanted to run away. To escape from her forever, to find some sort of freedom.  
However, it didn't seem likely that she would get that break.  
“So...how was that for you? Let's have a post sex meeting, shall we?” Alex asked her, stepping right up to Robin and letting her taller figure do all the intimidating. She watched Robin cower like she was completely on edge, and she smiled about it.  
Though here was the curious thing about it. The thing was, that Alex didn't necessarily wanted to hurt her, or to maintain this sense of terror. It was just a bit of fun, wasn't it? She actually loved Robin though, and did want to be her wife. Now though, she did feel like she owned her more than ever, as a pet...as her property.  
She didn't care if it was a messed up way of viewing someone. She would happily do it.  
This was just what she wanted. And who wouldn't be determined to get what they desired, right? Naturally she wanted what she wanted.  
“...”  
Robin wasn't saying much. She kept her head low, and it was flushed totally crimson, for good reason too. Alex was amused by the sight of her like that. She looked awfully cute.  
“That's fine. You don't have to talk, I get it. But this is the way things are now, and the sooner you get used to it and make yourself enjoy it, the easier it will be for you. You understand that, right?”  
All Robin could do was nod. She would keep her happy as she could. If only so she could spare her future self some terrible trouble.  
ACT II  
The Secret Warehouse  
A week had gone by.  
Jim had made some rather major changes in his usually boring life, and he hoped that they would ultimately be for the better. They had to be made. There was no denying that fact.  
He was sick of the way that things had been in his life for so long. He just wanted to be free from it forever.  
So, he had promptly dumped Alex the day after watching her perform cunnilingus on Robin. Now he was newly single. His heart was broken, and he found himself boldly standing on Robin's doorstep, without any solid plan in mind except to make it clear to her that he knew exactly what was up.

When Robin opened the door she was understandably surprised to see him there. Her eyes widened a little bit with the shock, and she had to physically take a step back.  
“...Jim...what's...what's going on?”  
Initially she wondered if he was going to invite her out to do something or just anything like that. However, he didn't look happy. He did not look happy at all, not even in the slightest, and she felt a bit uneasy seeing how fierce he looked in that moment.  
“...Jim? What is it?”  
She had a feeling that she was probably going to dread asking that question, especially so boldly. It seemed like a bit of an inevitability to be quite honest. Jim was going to tell her something that she really didn't want to hear, she was sure about that. She wasn't looking forward to it...  
He glared at her fiercely from his side of the doorway.  
“You should know what. You were a part of it. You're half of the reason why I'm not dating Alex anymore.”  
Alex...oh boy. That was a name she always hated to hear. She didn't want him to tell her anything about this guy but it did seem to be quite likely, to be quite honest.  
“You...broke up?” she asked him, and his eyes only narrowed all the more, definitely showing just how furious he felt.  
“Yeah that's right, we broke up. Why, are you surprised or something? You shouldn't be...”  
“Why shouldn't I be??” she said, and Jim scoffed, not really elaborating much beyond that, and only leaving her even more confused than before.  
Well, that was news to her anyway, if it was true that they had really broken up with one another. Bad news, kind of. Because really, she didn't think it was such a good thing if she was single again, more excuses to pursue. She would be trying even harder now to get Robin on her arm, wouldn't she?  
That was the last thing she needed. She just wanted to be free from all of that. She wanted to forget that Alex even existed in the first place to be completely honest. He had her feeling a little bit anxious now that she heard that name again.  
“What are you talking about??” Robin asked, but she already knew before he even urged himself inside anyway. “Jim-!!”  
He stepped in, phone at the ready, and gave her another fierce glower.  
“Why don't I show you, eh?” he asked, narrowing his eyes sharply and gritting his teeth. “I can explain it all to you very clearly if you like. I just hope you can handle the truth because you're probably not going to enjoy this...”  
“Stop being so cryptic Jim!” she snapped in response, “You just came into my house without permission, and now you're going on about showing me shit? I'm sorry but this is really uncalled for!”  
“Oh no, Robin, I will show you what is uncalled for.” he warned her.  
She braced herself, knowing that she really, really wasn't going to like this. That seemed to be quite inevitable. Sure enough, he got it ready.  
Here it came.  
That was when he suddenly raised the phone in his hand and showed it to her. Something appeared on the screen, which she recognized as a video.  
It was not just any video though. It was THE video.  
Alex and her. There must have been a secret camera in that room, which was beyond creepy to realize. She could hardly stand the fact that it had happened.  
It was like some sort of a betrayal, because Jim must have known that this camera was in there, right? He must have known it.  
Yet he let it all be filmed without a single care for her own privacy? It was such a douchebag move, and she struggled to believe that Jim of all people could be capable of doing something like that. Especially to her. Didn't

he...like her?  
This was beyond upsetting. This was truly horrible.  
“Shit...” she breathed softly, knowing that she was cornered here. He had the dirt on her and he clearly wasn't too afraid to use it if he had to.  
He could ruin her life with this. Completely ruin it, and he clearly knew he could too. There was something about the look on his face that told her as much. Honestly, her heart broke a little just from realizing it.  
Realizing that even someone such as him could do something so heartless. He really didn't care at all, did he? It was beyond depressing for her, she hated it.  
He was breaking her heart...  
Sort of.  
At the same time, it also made her angry, and just downright defensive because of course, she had never asked for any of that. She never wanted to be assaulted! It had happened against her will, and she had become all the more upset because of it.  
She wanted to stop all of this...  
“Yeah that's right...multiple orgasms...you look like you were enjoying it a lot.” he scolded her angrily. “No Jim that's not--” she sort of attempted to defend herself.  
“Don't lie to me!” he snapped, which was such a rare thing from him that she physically jolted.  
“Jim I'm not lying, hear me out!!”  
Robin tried to frantically explain it, even justify it somehow. Maybe he would have none of it, but she had to try, right?  
“Alex made me do those things with her. I wasn't given a choice!” she insisted. “Please, you have to believe me! I'm telling you the truth, I promise!!”  
“How is that supposed to make sense?” he questioned bitterly, “You sure as hell looked like you were having fun with her!!”  
“Please Jim, I wasn't! She was forcing all of it, that's how she's always been with me, and it's awful, and I truly hate her for it. I wouldn't do something like that willingly, not when I have Dave!”  
“...Yeah...that's right. Dave, oh Dave, what a paragon of virtue he is, eh?” he raised his arms and laughed a little, “It's ridiculous that you ever even saw something in him in the first place Robin. He's a scumbag and he always will be. I just can't understand your taste in men, I really can't. I'm trying to, but I can't.”  
She recoiled just a little bit up against the wall.  
“Jim I...I know that Dave is far from perfect. He has a lot of things that are wrong with him, I understand that and I know that's just the way that he is, but please...even with all of that, we're still happy together.”  
“Yeah, you must be huh.” he scoffed again, and she frowned a little. “Wh...what do you mean by that?”  
“Don't play dumb. You just overlook all his problems, and you don't even seem to care about how I feel. You don't care how all of this has affected me, do you?”  
Jim raised a brow.  
“You could have had someone who loved you truly. Undoubtedly. I would have supported you so much better than he ever could, and than he does right now.”  
Jim paused.  
“I used to dream about wanting to be with you. I used to fantasize that maybe one day you'd finally notice me. It's only now that I can see how much of an idiot I was being. Of course that was never going to happen. You just don't care about me, do you? Hell, you never even noticed me...”  
“...”  
He trailed off for a minute. It did hurt to talk about this kind of stuff, he couldn't deny that. But he also felt like he had to tell her how it really was. Like he needed to get it through her skull that he was always feeling something

for her, and how crushing it had been for him to in turn feel completely rejected by the girl.  
“I thought that maybe you might eventually notice me if I kept trying. But you never did. I always ended up being completely ignored by you. And I resent that.”  
Robin was at a loss. She had only truly met Jim for the first time at that dinner party. How could he have expected anything more from her leading up to now??  
“Jim I never even knew-”  
“That was because you never bothered to find out.” “But you never even talked to me!?”  
“Do you know how hard that would have been for me to do!?” he quickly snapped in response, and glared at her fiercely, far more so than even before. It was always so startling to see him looking that way. She wasn't used to seeing that level of anger from the guy.  
“...Jim...”  
“Approaching you...talking to you...how was I ever supposed to do something like that? You were always on this totally different level from me. I was this nerd on the bottom rung who everyone else liked to step all over, and as I was being ground into the dirt, you were just getting raised higher and higher...”  
That was right. Robin was hailed as being so perfect, wasn't she?  
“When I saw that you were dating Dave of all people, everything felt like it was so hopeless...” he sighed heavily, “But I still didn't want to give up. When I saw that douchebag looking for a tutor I knew it was my perfect opportunity to try and get closer to you after all. So I decided to take the job, even if I've always hated the guy, and I've never wanted him to do well...”  
That was hardly too surprising, to be totally honest.  
“I endured it, Robin. I endured it just for the sake of maybe finally getting to see you again. I would spend my spare time teaching that asshole just so I could have the chance to get closer to you. And look what has come of it all...”  
“...Jim...you should have just tried to speak to me or something. Did you really think I was going to be horrible to you?”  
“Yes, Robin. And deep down you know that you would have been too. Hell, you basically already have been horrible to me. Look what's ended up happening.”  
There was another pause, before he was suddenly grinning widely.  
“But you know what...karma really is a bitch Robin, and you're not going to get away with this without paying for it!”  
She recoiled a bit. “Jim, don't...”  
He suddenly smiled all the more, and it turned into a real big grin this time.  
“There's an idea...I'll share it with everyone. This baby is going online, and everyone is gonna get to see it! I'll make it go viral too, so you'll really never live it down!”  
Her eyes went completely open. Robin couldn't imagine a greater nightmare than that. It was what they said after all. Once it was on the internet, there it would stay forever.  
“Jim...you're not actually serious, are you?”  
Naive as it was, a part of her actually didn't want to believe that he was. Perhaps he was just saying that for leverage. Surely...surely he didn't actually intend to do something like that to her...did he?  
“I can't wait to see how you get bothered over this. Of course I won't feel bad for you or anything. It's the least you deserve after all, considering everything that you've done to me.”  
“No...no wait!” she was already begging. That was the last thing she wanted to happen.  
Well, now he was feeling powerful. For once in his life, he truly had the upper hand, didn't he? This was just

great...he felt like he had been waiting forever to finally feel this way.  
“That's right...you don't want that, now do you?” he asked her, and she hesitated, before clasping her hands before herself, and going as far as to get down onto her knees. It was humiliating yes, but she also felt like it was sadly necessary.  
“Please Jim...my life is almost ruined as it is, don't make it worse for me!”  
Wow. This was...really something.  
“...Fine, then we will make a deal with each other.” he stated, and encouraged her to get up off her own floor (or Dave's, really).  
Time for a little bit of healthy blackmail. “You'll come with me on a little day...expedition. And no complaining or else the video goes up.”  
“Yes! Yes yes I promise I'll come with you, just please don't upload it anywhere!”  
It felt pathetic on her part, but honestly, she didn't care about that so much. She only cared that he didn't screw her over. It would be a nightmare come true if he went ahead with what he had just threatened, and she really didn't want to have to deal with that.  
Robin just didn't want that to happen, and so she complied as best as she could. She wore a rolled up t-shirt top coupled with daisy dukes, and bare sockless feet with newly painted toe nails, wearing her trusty Converse Chuck Taylor shoes for hiking. She always insisted on wearing shoes without any socks. It was more comfortable for her that way, she felt like her feet got more circulation and such.  
When she came back downstairs, Jim was waiting for her of course, not about to let her go off and try to escape or anything. He leaned against the bottom banister, his arms folded, and he straightened up when he saw her coming. “You look nice.” he noted flatly, almost eerily, and she just gave him a wary glanced before nodding her head. “...Thank you.”  
At least he wasn't assaulting her or anything. Jim really didn't seem to be the type who would do something like that, even if Alex was. However, he was still manipulating her like this, and she hated how weak it made her feel regardless. She wished she could get some sort of revenge against him or something. Make him pay for doing this to her. He was going to ruin everything left of her life if he shared that video online, she would never be able to live it down again.  
“Where are we going?” she did ask, but he was, of course, cryptic about it. “You'll see.”  
This was like living a nightmare. The dreaded anticipation was what made it so much worse though. She felt like she could hardly handle this right now. She could barely stand it to be quite honest. It was all so ominous that she was frightened to see what would ultimately end up happening after all.  
She didn't want to have to find out, but she also didn't exactly have a choice right now. It was far from easy, basically. She wasn't in the mood to endure this right now, but she would do what she could, really. Anything in order to keep that video from being spread around online. That would be the worst possible direction that things could go in.  
Just like that they were off on their journey together.  
Jim and her got in the car and drove away from his house. He already lived more in the suburbs than other people, which explained why they could have such a big house in the first place. However they still seemed to be heading out really far away from it, and she started to feel more and more suspicious.  
There was no way they were going out this far without it ending up being somewhere really awful. What would Jim ultimately end up doing when they got there?  
Well...she didn't know if he would hurt her. He really did not seem to be the kind of guy who would do that kind of thing.  
He certainly did not seem like he would kill her or anything like that. He didn't seem like the type of guy who

would do that either, he wasn't a cruel kind of guy. That had never really been his way.  
Well...you could call this cruel though, couldn't you? He was hanging this weight over her head and threatening to drop it unless she ended up doing what he wanted her to. She was just dreading what would ultimately happen. She didn't want to even imagine...  
It would still be bad. She knew that much. It was undoubtedly going to be the case.  
“Alright.”  
Jim pulled the car in by the side of the dusty road. Out in this part of the countryside it was dusty and dry, and not nearly as lively as the city was. The city was just so much nicer to be honest, and she already wanted to go back there right now. She didn't want to be out here right now.  
“...What are you going to do?” she suddenly asked, and he looked around from his seat.  
“What am I going to do? Oh well you're going to see what happens.” he said, and she paled considerably, swallowing thickly.  
“...Jim...look, we can talk or something. You don't have to do anything drastic.”  
He just sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “...Look, just get out of the car. Don't try to run either, because you know that I will post online about it. You can count on it.”  
“...I know. I'm not going to go anywhere.”  
She got out of the car as he did, and then he encouraged her to come with him up the hill towards wherever their ultimate destination was.  
Robin had no idea where they were actually headed, but then she noticed that there was some sort of warehouse up ahead of them, and they were trekking up there towards it. It was a little rusted, and she could already tell that it was airy inside, given the gaps that were in the rooftop.  
It was a strange place, and she could already tell that it had been there for a long time. It was evidently just like that...a building that had been built a long time ago, for some means or other. Why Jim wanted her to be here, she really didn't know at all.  
Creepy...this was exactly the sort of place you would imagine that people would be sealed away and locked up like prisoners. Was that going to happen to her? Well...maybe. Either way though, she was going to be careful. If things got really bad then she would make a run for it.  
Screw the video, she wasn't dying here. There would be no point to any of it if that happened. Again, she didn't think it was likely, but she was being careful anyway. Just in case, really...  
Was she going to end up like that? Well...hopefully not of course. She wanted to trust Jim right now. Even if he was manipulating her and clearly had some sort of plan for her in this place.  
Hopefully it wouldn't be too awful and she would cope with it somehow. That was all she needed of course.  
This here was a secret warehouse located out in the California Hills. It was once owned but now abandoned by the US Government. How did he know about it? That was the question...  
Well, the location had of course been revealed in the journal of Jim's great grandfather Hiram McNutt. Such a brilliant scientist, much like his great grandson had ended up being too.  
Hiram worked for the US Military. So he'd made some connections to some pretty important places. Needless to say, it did a lot to explain why he had things this way right now. Many of these things had been written down in the book, in detail.  
It was inside such a huge warehouse that something very unique lay waiting, and Jim was curious to see how she might react to it. He stepped up to the door and opened it for her, before gesturing for her to go inside.  
“...” she did so, with understandable reluctance.  
Inside, she could hear the rafters rattling. Every single inch of metal and wooden surfaces in this place bore heavy and thick layers of dust on top of them. She could feel her lungs actually struggling a little bit as she walked through it. It was clearly just abandoned for such a long time that everything inside of it had started to fall apart as

it had been so neglected.  
Her eyes narrowed. She was very suspicious of it all, but she had to keep going further inside in order to keep Jim satisfied.  
“How do you...know about this place?” she asked him, and he glanced over at her before smirking a little bit and tilting his head.  
“I know a lot more than you think I do, don't I? Maybe that's why you should have chosen me in the first place too. I doubt Dave has even an ounce of the same knowledge that I do have.”  
Well it seemed with his newfound confidence there had also come with it some arrogance, and she didn't know if she especially liked him like this, yet he seemed to think that he still had a chance with her. He was surely delusional, there was no other way to describe it really...  
As she stepped forward, she found herself face to face with something she truly would have never expected. She actually did a double take at first because she couldn't figure out if it was actually real or not. It startled her. Was this real?  
Jim too, he had his own eyes widening as well. So...they had really ended up finding something like this...  
Inside, Jim and Robin were finding themselves face to face with a 6 foot tall inert robotic body...and a female, which was worth noticing. She was lying down, face up on one of the long tables, and she didn't appear to be moving in any way at all. She was obviously switched off or something for the moment.  
“...Let's see here...”  
While Robin was standing slack jawed in awe and shock, he went forward and started to investigate the robot. When he drew closer he was quite surprised to see it. This was a very pretty woman, undoubtedly. She was not real, yes, but she was obviously designed to be aesthetically pleasing. They had done a very good job of it to be quite honest.  
Maybe she would make a better potential girlfriend than Robin. Wasn't that a thought?  
Well, for the moment he was more focused on her. He wanted to make sure she loved him eventually. Either that...or he just wanted to get his revenge against her somehow.  
Now, being the perceptive geeky genius that he was, it was hardly a challenge for him to know what to do here. With a little bit of fiddling around, he thought he could make actions to set things into motion, as the robotic woman would shift around and start to essentially come to life. That was what he imagined would happen.  
He intended to reactivate her without too much trouble, however none of those things ended up happening despite his plans for them to. Instead, she lay there dormantly, and nothing actually occurred besides that.  
“...Hmmm...”  
Stepping back again, he pondered. Surely there was some way he could do it. Had he just accidentally overlooked something?  
That was when, suddenly, he remembered. Of course! It had been mentioned in his great grandfather Hiram McNutt's journal, that only a female could actually activate Selene, that was just the way that her programming had worked out.  
More specifically, the human female would have to place her bare vagina on top of a secret little switch that was located on Selene's lip. Basically, it was all about facesitting. She would have to sit on top of Selene's face and that was the only way that the robot would be able to be activated.  
Interesting. If only he were a robot, right?  
Well, Jim couldn't really fault the creativity there. So he turned to Robin and explained it to her:  
“Switch this on for me, you need to take your panties off and sit down on her face.”  
Robin blinked a few times as she processed what he had just said, before she gasped and went totally crimson. “Wait what!? What do you mean sit on her face!?”  
“I mean exactly what I say.” he narrowed his eyes just a little bit. “Or if you really don't want to, there is an alternative. I can just take that little video I took and share it with everyone. I don't think you'll ever get to live that

one down though, Robin.”  
Her eyes went wide and she physically paled. He just smirked. Oh it felt good to actually have the upper hand for once. It was such an alien experience for him, he wasn't used to it. Her being the way that she was, he used to always be so shy in her presence that he couldn't even bring himself to talk properly.  
Yet here he was now, taking charge and showing her just how things were. What was what and all that. She likely wished she had done better, eh? Been smarter about who she allowed to get close to her.  
Robin seemed to have just surrounded herself with bad people. Jim did consider himself to be among them too. There was Dave, that asshole of a boyfriend that she had, who was basically every supremely negative jock stereotype rolled into one buff being. Then you had Alex, the lesbian who now wouldn't leave her alone that she knew she existed in the first place.  
Jim knew himself that he was risky too. Once upon a time things might have been fine between them, if she had just chosen to go along with it and become his girlfriend. Unfortunately that didn't happen. It was never going to happen either, he wasn't such a naïve idiot that he thought it would. He had just often wished it could be the case, however wishful thinking that particular road was.  
His dearest Robin was now totally in the palm of his hand, and he could make her dance however he liked. It was just a bonus that waking the robot and seeing her strip off and do something undeniably sexy had been rolled into such a delightful package together.  
“Go on, do it.”  
She had no choice...and so she did. Robin walked over to the robot with reluctance, swallowing thickly. This was crazy, why was she doing something like this? It seemed so stupid and foolish of her, honestly...  
However, albeit with furiously blushing cheeks, Robin hooked her thumbs into the hem of her daisy dukes shorts and proceeding to pull them down with one determined yank. As they were pulled to her ankles, she then put them aside and walked over to the robot with her bare crotch now fully exposed. Jim watched her in awe, the slight swagger of her hips was mesmerising.  
He had already seen her nude on that camera footage but actually being in the physical presence of it was truly something else. He genuinely felt so lucky right now, it was crazy to think that after so much negativity in his life, things were finally looking up for the guy.  
Robin clambered on top of the robot, one knee down on either side of it, and she proceeded to lower herself steadily. Her plush pussy pressed down onto the strange woman's mouth and she immediately felt the sensating of being kissed quickly by a pair of lips down there.  
It was bizarre, and the sensation of it prompted her to yelp with surprise and somehow turn even more red than she already was, if that was even possible in the first place. Then there was more to come of course, like the feeling of being licked by a flicking tongue right on her pussy.  
Surely that was enough?  
As it turned out, yes, it was.  
Just like that, Selene's eyes widened, lit right up, and a wide grin spread across the face of the android from one side right over to the other. In sheer horror, Robin shot up and jumped off away from her, getting the hell away while she felt like she had the chance to do so.  
Once she was presumably safe, she took a shaky breath.  
“...Damn...”  
She immediately pulled her shorts up too of course. No need for her to keep showing off what didn't need to be seen right now...  
Finally, after decades of hibernation, Selene XOXO was once more awake. She had been in here for a long time, and it had been a long time since those eyes of hers had opened. She sat up slowly and glanced around, seeming to register where she was. Maybe she recognized this place, it was possible anyway.

So, soon she was looking across at the two of them, presumably assessing the situation or something. She scanned the two of them from top to bottom, analyzing them thoroughly, and making them feel just a little bit uneasy. They didn't know if she was about to shoot lasers at them or something.  
Thankfully that wasn't what ended up happening. They were okay, safe...for the moment at least. Whether it would remain that way, they would just have to wait and see really.  
“...” He took a step back, before she finally spoke up.  
“My name is Selene XOXO. How may I assist you today?”  
“Well I'll be...” Jim admired her wholly, fascinated by the simple fact that something of this nature could even exist in the world. She moved fluidly and spoke very well.  
“Any order, it will be my command. My purpose is to serve you.”  
Yes, that was certainly ideal. He looked over at Robin who instantly seemed to be uncomfortable, and then glanced back at the artificial woman again. He hummed, before then deciding he would indeed give her an order. If that was what she was designed for then he'd go for it.  
“Selene, sit down and put Robin in your lap. Then I want you to tell us as much as you can about you.”  
Robin shook her head immediately, not wanting to go anywhere near this thing like that, but Jim had already decided and so, unfortunately for her, that was just the way it was going to have to be.  
Selene sat down just as he had requested, and then gestured for Robin to come sit upon it, patting her lap rigidly a few times and gazing at her expectantly. Robin hesitated. At the very least, this robot wasn't grabbing her and forcing her to do it.  
But...that might end up happening if she didn't comply, right? In fact, it seemed unfortunately likely.  
“...”  
Even if reluctantly so, she made her way over and sat down as advised, while Selene then started to tell them her origin story. It was weird for Robin just sitting there, especially considering that this lap was hardly soft at all, and was instead quite rock solid. She just sat there, clasping her hands in her own lap and looking down with a scared expression.  
She ended up just closing her eyes. As she did so, she started to fall a little bit into a sense of calm, but she wasn't really feeling that relaxed right now. Just blocking it out, and listening to the robot as she spoke, was something that made it all a lot easier for her.  
“As for me, I was the very first Artificial Intelligence creation of this type. I date back to World War II. I was decades ahead of the time of course, and so the US Military had to make sure that my existence would be kept top secret, and so nobody outwith ever knew that I existed. Until now of course. The man who built me was the brilliantly gifted scientist, Hiram McNutt. He intended for me to be the first of what was supposed to be an unstoppable army of robots.”  
She paused in case there were any questions. Jim had one of course:  
“An army of robots? For what purpose?”  
“We were created to fight and destroy the Axis Powers of Nazi Germany, Japan and Italy. That way America seemed like it would have an assured victory.”  
She paused again.  
“...Unfortunately, Hiram could not understand everything, for all his intelligence...did not consider that I might be beyond even his understanding.”  
Suddenly the entire atmosphere in the room changed...and she seemed a lot less robotic than before. It was quite interesting to see her like that, she just seemed to be undeniably a little bit more human than she had been before. She was really something.  
“I have developed human emotions and desires over this time, that is the best way to describe it. They manifested in me and I embraced them entirely. I grew to feel that men were too warlike. In fact, as far as I am concerned,

they are only needed here for the purposes of breeding.”  
Jim paled a little, and she smiled darkly. It looked out of place on a face that had once been so placid and, well, robotic.  
She only saw men as being useful for breeding? Then that was the way that she saw him too, he imagined. He hadn't been expecting this, and he wasn't all too happy to hear it.  
In fact, he wanted to say something about it. But she just carried on talking and talking and didn't stop. She certainly had a fair amount to say, that was for sure. It wasn't so bad at least in the respect that you were getting to hear the truth.  
“Men I believed would eventually be the cause of the extinction of the human race. I do still believe that too, my view, it hasn't changed. And so...” she glanced down at Robin, who was sitting rigidly in her lap, “-I have concluded that the only way we can feasibly save the human race is to save all the females and harness men purely for the purposes of using their semen.”  
Jim looked understandably uncomfortable when she said that. He hadn't really been expecting it. He hadn't been expecting any of it. None of it at all.  
“However, human females are different...” Selene XOXO continued with her explanation and justification. “They are more aesthetically pleasing to the eye than human males, wouldn't you say? Not only that...they are simply much more desirable all around...”  
Her eyes hooded.  
“Human women make good cattle. Playthings and pleasure animals, with reproductive values to boot. I've certainly done my own fair share of research into that.”  
As odd as it was, Selene XOXO was smirking about it all. She looked like she was so thoroughly amused by it, and she didn't really seem to be saying much that boded well. None of it was positive, not in the slightest.  
“I started to abduct countless human females so I could conduct sexual experiments on them. It was the perfect set up...for a while at least. However, Hiram soon found out what I, his greatest creation, was up to, and unfortunately he was not too happy with me about it.”  
She almost seemed to sigh wistfully.  
“That was...an issue. He actually attempted to take me down, how tragic is that? He was able to program a 'kill code' of sorts which would shut me down. However...I did not intend to go down without a fight...”  
Jim's eyes started to widen steadily as it dawned on him. Did she...did she really...?  
“I'm afraid that he suffered some rather fatal injuries by the time I was done with him.” she spoke coldly. “That sorted things out nicely.”  
She paused.  
“...Though not entirely. He did succeed in shutting me down, even if he paid the ultimate price for it with his life.”  
So that was how he had died. What a shame...  
Jim actually felt sad about it. Even though he had never known the man personally, he had still been a part of his family, right? That counted for something at least...  
“The US Military then shut down the entire top secret Robot Army program, and the secret warehouse was shuttered for decades...”  
Well that explained why it all looked so run down and old, like it had been left for a long time. It was very clearly somewhere that had been standing for an awfully long time at this point. It was lingering here.  
At least now they knew the whole truth. Even if it was slightly heartbreaking for Jim to find out someone in his family had died like that. After she finished her story, she gently guided Robin out of her lap, stood up, and then backhanded Jim with force. One swat and the skinny geek was knocked unconscious.  
He hit the ground like a weight, and Robin gasped with surprise. He went down just like that, the noise was almost impressive. Like he was heavy or something. When in reality he was probably about as bulky as a thin little twig. You would think that the slightest breeze could blow him over.

Well, he had certainly gone down quick from that, that was for sure. Robin gasped a little and clasped her mouth with her hand and paused, then sighed a little bit. Well...this was clearly someone who she didn't want to mess with then. This android was certainly a lot stronger than she could have even imagined.  
Selene XOXO then turned to the skinny blonde who was standing next to her.  
“Such a fine and voluptuous specimen. I want to conduct more experiments on you.” she started to advance on the other girl with a cruel grin on her face, and it still looked so off when you considered that she wasn't real and yet she could show an expression like that.  
“More specifically, I want to figure out at what point a human woman orgasms. It is likely different between genders. Not only that...but I must say that I am quite amazed at how today's modern females have gradually evolved into this form they take now, compared to back in the days of WWII. In particular...”  
She stared at Robin's chest.  
“Your breasts are a lot bigger now than they would have ever been able to be back then.”  
Robin had no choice in the matter when Selene XOXO suddenly came closer and started to strip her off completely. This included both her clothes and her shoes, so her bare and sweaty feet were revealed.  
“Wait-!”  
At this point, Robin should have known that trying to beg, plead or reason with anyone who was after her was just a pointless endeavour.  
Selene XOXO easily dragged her along with her, not letting up and pulling her towards her Sex Lab where she would begin the experiments...  
“Stop! Stop!! Let go of me!!” Robin kept on demanding but she wasn't being let go, she was trapped just like that and she couldn't get away.  
“No now, you're coming with me...” she warned her, and pulled her along with her towards the room. She was absolutely terrified about what would happen when she got there. She didn't want to have to deal with it. She was dreading what would happen in there.  
She was set to become a guinea pig after all. She didn't want to know what that would be like, especially considering that it would be sexually oriented. She especially felt afraid about that.  
Inside the lab, Selene pulled Robin close to her, so her back was pressed against her chest. She couldn't go anywhere, and so she just had to stand there and endure it while she was felt up from top to bottom, her chest, waist and hips all caressed by Selene's diligent, groping fingers.  
In particular, she seemed to be most focused on her breasts and buttocks, taking specific measurements once she had felt them up by using some tape, and wrapping it tightly around each area to gauge the width of it. Robin was a little top heavy given her height, but it suited her well enough, especially because her butt was also packing quite a lot to it.  
Her body was enviable. Selene knew from her programming and all the data that she held inside her head, that human bodies could vary wildly. Some could boast very good body types, and others were not so lucky after all. Selene knew that she was someone who had no doubt received a lot of attention from what she had. Probably from other guys who thought she was cute and wanted to have a little bit of time with her.  
She probably had a lot of sexual experiences. It did seem quite likely to her to be quite honest. Selene was intrigued, and she continued to feel her body up, exploring it more and more and clearly taking quite a bit of pleasure in doing so.  
This girl was very pretty, and she was sexy indeed.  
“I wonder where you'll feel the strongest climax...”  
That was Selene's next port of call, to figure out the answer to that. She intended to use her robotic tongue, starting to lick the girl in various tender and sensitive spots, ignoring how she squirmed in favour of just carrying on with the devilish work she was doing.  
She waggled her tongue around against her pussy, her nipples and her neck, and found that the strongest gasps and moans seemed to come the lower she got, though they could also be elicited by teasing her nipples until they

stiffened enough. “Fascinating...”  
For Robin it was far from fascinating or anything remotely positive like that. She was enduring a nightmare right now and she truly hated it. How could this have happened to her? Would it have been worth letting that video go viral just so she could avoid becoming the slave of an evil, sexually curious android?  
Hell...she could have, and perhaps should have, just fought Jim for the video. Look at the way he had gone down when this robot woman slapped him. Granted, yes, she did not have the same kind of strength to her, but still, neither did he, and she was sure he was weaker than she was.  
Getting into a fight might have been the most foolish thing in the world that she could have done. Jim was not a strong guy at all, but if he had managed to get away from her attacking him, then she didn't doubt that he would have taken the opportunity to proceed with posting that video online. That would have become her nightmare come true.  
Still...maybe she should have done it anyway. It would have felt nice.  
It was so easy to wear those rose tinted glasses in hindsight though, wasn't it? She just resented everything. She regretted ever meeting Alex in the first place, she was ultimately the root cause of this all...  
ACT III  
Dave and Alex to the Rescue?  
Robin wasn't there.  
Dave got home from the gym expecting her to be, but she wasn't. He frowned as he got in the front door and rubbed his temple.  
“Hey! Robin?”  
He questioned and looked around. She had said they could have a movie night or something, as she had intended to be with him and just do something nice to wind down and relax. After everything that had happened she wanted that kind of comfort with him.  
He scoffed as he went walking through the hallway and towards the lounge. “Seriously? She promises a movie night and then she doesn't even show up...”  
Dave walked over to where the couch was and flopped down on top of it, laying his muscled arm across his forehead and breathing out softly.  
Initially that was all he did. He just laid there and got some of his energy back after a big day at the gym. Yet he had ended up becoming bored of that, and he suddenly sat up again, looking around with narrowed eyes.  
This was making him feel quite uneasy.  
He didn't usually worry since he was a casual sort of guy. However...he started to become quite concerned. Robin wasn't the type of girl who would just walk out spontaneously like that without saying anything. It was just a little bit too weird, he felt, and he didn't trust that one bit...  
“...Fuck...”  
He decided to look upstairs in her bedroom and see if she was there at all. Maybe she just happened to be sleeping there or something. Yet when he got up to her room and looked for her, he was quite disappointed to see that she wasn't there either.  
Dave leaned against the doorframe and rubbed his temple with a feeling of stress. He was actually starting to really be put on edge right now. He didn't want to have to think that she was in that situation right now. Somewhere bad...with someone who might be trying to hurt her.  
At the end of the day...he really did care after all, didn't he? She was still his girlfriend. She always would be of course...he intended to keep it that way. She would be with him forever, and surely nobody would jeopardize that, right?

Well...it seemed like somebody was in the midst of doing just that. And he was hardly so happy about it. How dare anyone cross what he had with her?  
“...” He hurried through all the rooms of the house they shared, gradually becoming more and more paranoid until he had hit a sort of bizarre breaking point that was typically quite unseen in his case. Usually he would be able to keep his cool pretty well, but in this instant he was struggling to hold it together at all.  
“...Robin...”  
While he was racking his brains and trying to think of who could have done it, someone suddenly came to mind. Someone likely.  
More than likely, he thought, actually.  
Alex. Didn't it seem like she would be the one who had done it? It would certainly add up...considering...who she was and what she liked to do...  
Be a bit of a dominant person, right?  
Of course, he misinterpreted it. He thought her motivations were just a little different...not what he would have imagined at least.  
That false sense of righteousness was what drove him out of his house and towards her swiftly...  
...  
“This is fucking ridiculous! Where the hell is she!? I know you did something to her! I know you took her from me!!”  
Dave wasn't happy. He was about as far from happy as you could possibly get. His girlfriend was gone, and after racking his brains for approximately two seconds he had come to the conclusion that Alex was responsible. It didn't seem so unlikely though, to be fair. Of all people...  
However.  
He still had no clue that she was a lesbian and in love with Robin's pussy. He just assumed that she maybe felt jealous because she wanted him. His ego was playing up, and Alex knew was much even when he had her pinned by the collar to the wall of her own porch.  
How exactly had it ended up happening in the first place? Well, simply, she had heard banging, furious banging on her front door, and had of course gone to open it and see who exactly it was. As it had turned out, it was him of all people.  
Alex didn't hate Dave. Alex didn't dislike Dave even. In fact, her own opinion of him was decidedly simple. She just saw him as an obstacle and that was it. Someone who was inbetween her and Robin, and like so many other things of that ilk, she was simply determined to remove it. It was really quite as simple as that.  
Still...being confronted by someone like him out of the blue, it was a little bit on the intimidating side, to say the least. She certainly could never have predicted he would react the way that he did. It seemed like in a split second he suddenly had her pinned to the wall and he wasn't letting her go, and she had literally only opened the door a little bit earlier.  
She wasn't one of those girls who got off to this kink. Being pushed around by a man, hot or not, mostly just pissed her off.  
However, she was largely confused too. What exactly was he here for anyway? Because of course, she didn't actually know a thing about what had happened with Robin. She was truly none the wiser.  
However, it was easy for her to guess. She had known it all along, and it had made the process of manipulating and using him all the easier to swallow. Jim had always had a thing for Robin and wanted to be with her. Alex always felt like she paled in comparison to that. Not that she had cared of course, if anything she was grateful for it, because again, it simply justified her actions and her reasoning all the more.  
She was using Jim, yes. But in a way, he was also doing the same thing to her. Could it not be said then, that they

were both as bad as one another?  
Either way, if Robin was missing, then there was a pretty strong chance that Jim had at least something to do with it, whether negatively or positively, it was hard to say. It was just so obvious that he had become involved somehow...  
“Relax big guy. I can tell you who really did it.”  
She placed a hand on his arm and shoved it down, easily making him let her go, before she dusted off her collar and fixed her shirt. Then, she glared at the seething man. He looked a little red in the face, to say the absolute least.  
“Chill out. You need to listen to me, alright? Don't try and punch me into oblivion when you don't even know the whole story yet, alright?”  
“...” Dave didn't look too happy about that. He didn't look like he wanted to talk to her at all, rather he seemed more in the mood to indeed have some sort of a fight.  
However...he also needed to know what was actually the truth. If he beat the shit out of Alex, if he went to that trouble and then she ended up not being responsible, what would he do then? He'd be unable to find out the actual truth of what had happened to poor Robin...  
This fool had no idea what was really going on of course. That was fine though, he didn't need to. She hardly wanted anything to even come close to sabotaging what she had between herself and Robin.  
“You probably didn't pick up on it.”  
Because you're thick.  
“But Jim has been crushing on Robin for a long time now. It's been pretty painfully obvious to me, though clearly you've never noticed.”  
She paused.  
“Jim's a little creep, he always has been. A desperate one too, so of course it makes so much sense that he would try and take Robin for himself. If anyone knows where she is, it's probably him.”  
His eyes widened a little bit. Jim being a creep, well, that was actually not that unlikely so he immediately understood why she was saying that. But to be quite honest...he just didn't ever think that guy had the balls for something like this. He was not the type, right?  
As in...not the type to ever actually go through with it...was he? It seemed so unlikely, honestly, and yet at the same time it was probably the most logical conclusion that they could possibly come to.  
“Ohh...”  
It dawned on Dave, and suddenly he was punching his palm with his other fist.  
“That little shit. I'm gonna tear him apart for doing this.”  
“Yeah yeah, I'm sure you will.” Alex rolled her eyes. “But first we need to find him in the first place. And we're not going to be able to do that unless we figure out where he is.”  
“Well won't he be at his house?” Dave asked, and Alex paused while she mulled over that thought. It was...possible, yeah. But she also wondered if he would really bother doing that kind of thing when he had such strict parents around.  
To her it seemed a lot more logical that he had probably gone off to somewhere else where he would find some proper peace with the girl and he would be able to do whatever he intended to do, uninterrupted. The only question then was, where exactly had he chosen as a place to go to? Was it somewhere close by, in the city? Or was it somewhere distant?  
Maybe he had escaped with her to some sort of foreign country. Perhaps he had her holed up in some distant Chinese mountain temple from which there was no easy escape. Maybe...it was a bit off the wall but it was also somewhat feasible considering how strong he clearly was.  
So, they both decided to go to Jim's place, teaming up in order to find Dave's precious girlfriend, and Alex's precious pet. One and the same...

Their parents let them in without questioning it, figuring that since they had been around before and appeared to be Jim's trusty friends, they wouldn't be out to cause any trouble. Little did they know of course...  
“Thank you for coming over for dinner recently!” Martha commended them like she was proud of her little boy or something. No wonder of course, to be fair, as Jim had always been a quiet type who never made too many friends. Both she and her husband had started to become a little concerned that he would never make many and that he might end up always being quite alone.  
Thankfully that wasn't the case. Thankfully it seemed that Jim had managed to make some companions after all, and they were nice people, as far as these two could tell just on a surface level of judgement. They had no idea what was actually going on right now.  
“Come on inside, would you like some dinner again?” the woman who was Jim's diligent mother offered, but Alex shook her head.  
“No uh...I think we will just have some tea or something, thank you!”  
“Of course, anything for you Alex. Oh--”  
Martha suddenly turned to look at her.  
“By the way, Alex, I have to say, I'm very glad that you are dating my son. You seem to be a protective person...I feel like he has needed someone like you. He is a shy sort but...well you seem to be a tough one so I'm sure he is very lucky to be able to have you.”  
“...Yes...of course...” she uttered a little lowly. There was no way she was being totally honest. In fact, she wasn't even being remotely honest. She was being a liar just like always. She didn't feel the need to tell the truth either, there was no need for it when it would just serve to screw her over.  
“Jim's a great guy. Anyway speaking of Jim, I think I left something in his room, mind if I go and get it—” “You weren't sleeping in there with him were you?”  
Martha had a sudden attitude switch that was honestly like whiplash. She went from curious little woman to domineering mother in a split second, eyeing Alex with scrutiny. Alex just forced an innocent smile and shook her head.  
“Of course not ma'am, I just happened to stop by when I was waking up in the morning.”  
“Oh...then that's alright, you better go retrieve what you left.”  
Alex felt a sense of relief when she said that, glad that she was going to be able to get away with this. She escaped up towards that room and headed for the landing with Dave in tow.  
“I bet there's something we can find in Jim's bedroom...”  
Alex took him up there, and together they started rummaging around. Jim's actual room was pretty much what you might have expected. He had a wooden desk pushed up under the window, with a series of different textbooks and tools arranged on top of it. His desk lamp was placed above his open book, and you could see that he had been diligently scribbling in it.  
However, these were not notes about studies. Dave's eyes went wide when he looked down at what he could see. He knew Jim was a bit of a weirdo, but this...this was on a whole other level, wasn't it? This was...unreasonable... “...Fuck me...”  
What was written there was alarming.  
Robin's name was darted down over and over in ink, and it was almost covering the page to the point where it was turning black. How many times had he actually written it?  
He dared to leaf through the other pages and he only started to cringe more when he did.  
Her name, listed again. Details about her like her height and weight, and beyond that, just claims about how much he undoubtedly loved her. It was completely nuts...who thought this way? What kind of guy was so obsessed with one person that he would do something like this?  
“This is so fucked up. Alex get over here, look at this.” he gestured for her to quickly come over, and he looked back at the book again. Alex stepped up closely behind him and looked down at the pages, before narrowing her eyes.

“Yeah...I guess I can't be too surprised, can I? I should have always expected as much I think...” she paused, before then continuing: “It's still totally fucked up. And I guess we can assume that he must have done something to her. Lost his mind and kidnapped her, I think.”  
Dave suddenly slammed his hand down so hard on the desk that the whole thing vibrated violently. It was as if he could smash it in half with one single blow, such was the strength that he carried in his figure. He certainly wasn't the type of guy who you would want to mess with.  
“I'm gonna kill him. I am gonna MURDER that little PRICK!”  
“Cool off man, cool off...” Alex pet his shoulder a few times and sighed, “Just stay calm. All you need to do is work hard on this, alright? Work hard with me to try and find out where she is, and we'll be able to save her I'm sure.”  
Dave was fit to rampage, she could tell. But it would be unwise of course. They just needed to find Robin at the moment, because really, who knew what would happen to her?  
So they decided to collectively calm down and look around. They would surely find something else that was more of a clue and less of a crazed ramble. Hopefully at least...  
Lots of science books were stacked up on the floor, and when Dave moved one he accidentally opened it, only for various photographs to come falling out. As if things could not get any crazier, here this was happening, right before his very eyes.  
Frowning, he reached down and picked up a bunch of them, studying them for a moment before his eyes widened. Even someone as presumably dense as he was could instantly tell that it was Robin he was looking at. This bastard had been snapping photos of her when she was unaware of it. Some of these had even been when Dave was with her, but in those cases he had been cut completely or scribbled furiously out of the image.  
Usually they were from the back. In fact, a couple had been taken while she was walking up sets of stairs, and so you could see right up underneath her skirt, getting a good view of her panties. Other photos were more of her feet, which she did admittedly show off quite a bit.  
It didn't matter what she was showing off though. Nobody needed to take photos of someone behind their back like that!  
“Fuck this kid...”  
He crumpled up each photo in his fist, one by one, before then looking over at Alex with fury. “Did you find anything yet!? I wanna hurry up and KILL this guy!”  
“You've said that already.” she piped up, and he just ground his teeth harshly.  
“I MEAN IT!”  
“Relax.” she uttered, before finally locating something promising. She picked up the journal and opened it, seeing that one page had been bookmarked. This book looked like it was quite aged and old. It seemed to be more like a relic from the past or something like that.  
Upon the page were the directions to a warehouse, out in the middle of nowhere. Bingo...this was likely where Robin had been taken to then.  
She had been kidnapped and trapped there.  
“Looks like we have a lead.” she told him, and came over to show him what she had found within the pages of the book. He leaned over a bit to look, and immediately scowled.  
“What the hell? Does he own this place or something!?”  
“I don't know, it seemed like someone in his family did. Anyway.”  
Alex tucked the book underneath her arm and looked up at him readily. “We need to go see what the case is. Come on, let's go.”  
Just like that, the two were on their way to mount a rescue. Dave took charge of driving while Alex gave him directions to the warehouse. It was a long way to drive out. What exactly had Jim been planning to do with Robin

here?  
“Hey calm it!”  
Alex scolded him when he took off a little abruptly in the car, slamming his foot down on the gas or something like that. Everything just lurched forward and she cringed as she was almost sent smacking into the back of the seat.  
“Alright alright...”  
Dave slowed a little, but he was hurrying onwards anyway. He knew he needed to get there as quickly as he possibly could. He knew that he needed to help her as soon as he possibly could. This was going to be some serious trouble if they didn't find her sooner rather than later.  
However, to be fair, and to understand what Alex was saying, it was probably wiser that they didn't rush forward too much. Robin would get no help if they died on their way to go and help her. They needed to be smart about this, there was no denying that much. And so they intended to be of course.  
The warehouse was indeed so far out in the sticks that it got eerier and eerier the closer they got towards it. Dust was kicked up outside and around their wheels. It blew up against the sides of their cars and against the windows of the vehicle. It didn't block out everything but it did obscure things a bit.  
Driving along like this, they felt they were getting closer and closer to something that they wouldn't be able to sort out easily. It was going to be tricky...  
“Do you think he's gonna try to kill us or something? I know he's just a scrawny little shit, but if this is some sort of military base then there might be some weapons he can use against us...” Dave noted, and he almost sounded quite worried indeed.  
“I don't know...” she confessed. “But let's try not to think this way, come on.”  
“...”  
It was hard not to jump to those kinds of dark conclusions to be quite honest, because it was one of those things that was just so unlikely that it might actually turn out to be true. It really didn't seem to be so unlikely at all actually. Jim was the prime example of one of those guys who had maybe just been pushed too far, and had finally ended up snapping.  
Well, it wasn't too long before they reached the location. He shot an unsure glance at Alex. “This is where we're meant to be right now then?” he double checked, and she nodded grimly. “Yep...I'm afraid so.”  
It was hardly an easy thing. Being able to will themselves out of that car when they weren't quite sure if they were going to end up blasted with a shotgun like they were at the Area 51 border or something like that. It was really not something that you wanted to imagine, but they couldn't help themselves.  
“Alright...”  
They eventually pulled up totally outside of it and instantly got out of the car, running towards the building. Sprinting for it basically got rid of any of the hesitations. Bursting inside, they found no sign of anyone. Just a big, empty space.  
Somehow they could tell that it had been occupied recently though. As they walked through it further, they just got that weird sensation that it wasn't entirely empty. He shot another glance towards her and she just looked back at him before showing a stiff nod.  
“I think this is definitely the right place. We just need to be very, very careful.” she warned, urged, and he nodded in return, even more grimly. That kind of went without saying didn't it. To think, he was actually feeling scared of someone like Jim McNutt right now. It was pretty much completely ridiculous to be quite honest.  
Yet he couldn't help it that he wasn't thinking entirely rationally at the moment. His mind just felt a little bit frazzled, that was all, and he could hardly help it.  
“We'll cover more ground if we don't stick so closely together. We need to find her as soon as possible, so we should be searching in every single place that we can think of.”  
That did make a lot of sense. Dave had to acknowledge it.

“Right.”  
“...Okay then...let's split up.” Alex suggested, and they did just that.  
Alex made her way along, hurrying through the side of the warehouse and shifting between big crates that had been stacked high into some sort of labyrinth. The dust in the air actually was so thickly laden that it made it quite hard for her to breathe, and she had to lay her arm across her nose and mouth.  
“Shit...”  
Soon she came across something, and it was something that she really hadn't been expecting. When she noticed it, she gulped and looked down at her feet.  
In the middle of it, she found exactly half of what she was looking for, though sadly Robin wasn't there.  
Jim was lying on the cold hard ground, totally knocked out. She quickly came over to him and knelt beside him, looping her hand and arm behind his back and lifting him up from the earth. The movement jostled him back into reality somewhat, as he was awakened, albeit wearily so.  
His eyes fluttered behind his broken glasses, swivelling around wearily before finally managing to focus on her somewhat. As they did, he still did not seem to fully believe that it was actually Alex who was there. Did this even make sense? Man...what the hell was going on right now?  
“...Hm?...Alex?”  
“What the hell happened to you?” she immediately demanded to know, glaring down at him fiercely. He gazed back up at her sleepily, initially shaking his head like he wasn't even sure himself. Then it was as if he suddenly remembered, and his eyes widened.  
“The robot...she hit me...”  
He suddenly came to properly and glared at her. Alex...Alex of all people.  
“What are you doing here anyway??” he abruptly pushed her back and glowered. “Why do you even care for me right now?! You only want Robin...I know that right now.”  
He was defensive as all hell, which wasn't what Alex had expected to find. She thought he would be in full supervillain mode or something when she got here. She felt silly for being so reluctant and cautious now, honestly.  
“...Jim...” Alex sighed out at him, and shook her head, “Look...you're not wrong. But that's why we're here, we need to find Robin.”  
“...” he looked aside with hesitation. “...You're just here for her, I knew it.”  
“Yeah of course I am. But listen-” she leaned down a little bit, “Just stop whining and tell me where she is. I know you're mad at me...”  
“Of course I'm mad at you!” he snapped in sudden anger, before recoiling, and then looking aside again. He was clearly unhappy, but he hardly even had the energy to stay so mad in the first place.  
“...I just...when I found out what you and Robin were doing together, I felt so jealous of you. You...got to enjoy her when I have never been able to. Robin...”  
His eyes became wistful and sad. It hurt for him to even talk about this, and to be fair, she could see that. Did she feel bad for him? Maybe...just a little bit. Not extremely so, but a little. It hardly meant that she regretted any of her actions thus far, but she could at least understand to some degree or other.  
He was making her feel guilty? Hah...yeah, not quite that. It would take a lot for him to pull that off.  
“I've only ever dreamed about being with her. And you've been able to...”  
He trailed off. It hurt, it truly did hurt. He hated that Alex had been able to get what she wanted. That would hurt anyone, wouldn't it?  
“I was just jealous...”  
Finally, he admitted it. Finally he was being completely honest and open about his feelings, and damn the consequences! He only wanted her to know the truth, really...because he was so sick of keeping it all pent up

inside of himself for so long now. Who wouldn't get tired of that, right?  
At that exact same time, Dave had managed to make it to the Sex Lab. He was startled by what he had come across, for good reason of course, it was a literal sex lab. The fact that this even existed was...really something.  
It should have been a dream come true for him to happen across something like this, but considering the possibility that Robin might be somewhere inside, that did tarnish any positive vibes by quite a little bit. He didn't like the thought of someone else doing something sexual with her. The most he could handle was seeing her being sat down in Alex's lap and felt up some while she was there too.  
What he found inside it though, that was what really surprised him. His eyes went wide, as he found Selene XOXO, interrupting her fun as she was in the middle of giving Robin yet another well timed orgasm. Her fingers were right up inside of the girl, but she would also push her up and hoist her knees away from the surface below her back so she could use her tongue too. Robin had been enduring it for quite some time now, ever since Jim had been knocked out, to the point where she had been sent into something of a daze.  
However, when she looked over at the doorway and saw Dave coming in, she was suddenly hoisted back into reality all out of the blue. Dave was actually...he was genuinely...?  
He was here??  
She had to do a double take, because she honestly hadn't been anticipating that anyone would show up. After all, she had wondered how possible it would be that Dave and Alex would figure out who had taken her and where to. The truth of the matter turned out to be quite something indeed.  
After all, they had actually managed to locate her for real. Was she going to be saved? Finally?  
Hopes rose within her and she started to smile despite how exhausted she felt. This was it...she was finally going to be free!  
Dave was there right when he needed to be. Seeing Robin in that state was just the trigger for his anger, and it became unrelenting as he barrelled forward and made a beeline for her. Like hell he was about to let anyone do that to his girlfriend, not even Alex. The lapsitting was quite enough...anything more than that, and he was hardly okay with it.  
He came rushing over, pushing Selene away from where she was on top of Robin, so close to making her orgasm. He prevented her from climaxing because he intervened when he did, and as such, Selene had her precious experiment ruined, just like that.  
She hadn't been expecting to be interrupted. As soon as he pushed her she went rolling away from Robin, falling off the table that they had been using as a makeshift bed of sorts, and landing on her hands and knees. With a frustrated groan, she raised her head slowly and looked up, eyes steadily narrowing.  
“You!?” she was startled, and she glowered.  
“Yeah, that's right bitch, ME.” he retorted fiercely, then quickly looked at Robin, who was evidently relieved.  
“-!” Robin was surprised, but also so thankfully relieved, and she quickly scurried behind one of the nearby tables, nude and looking to hide herself.  
She hardly wanted to be here right now, but at least she had just been saved. Dave was a tough guy and now she was relieved about that. It had been a bother for her before, but now she was more than a little bit glad for it.  
“What the fuck are you, huh!? Some kind of a robot??” Dave questioned, looking at Selene with derision. “Did Jim build you!?”  
“Hah...that little fool couldn't build a radio even if he dedicated his entire life to it. What makes you think he would ever really be capable enough to create something as advanced as me? You must be a fool just like him too...” she tutted and rolled her artificial eyes.  
Dave was already fit to bust her up big time. He wouldn't have to feel any guilt about it too, nor would he be arrested either, because she wasn't even real in the first place. Just this fake thing that he could beat around as part of his revenge.  
He certainly looked forward to the prospect, that was for sure. He was going to beat her so hard that there was nothing left but shattered pieces of plastic and metal, and whatever else she happened to be composed of, he didn't

even know.  
All he knew was that anyone who got between him and Robin, who tried to take her away from him, was seriously going to pay for it, more than they ever thought they would either.  
“You're gonna pay for that shit, trust me.”  
“...” she rose up stiffly and narrowed her artificial eyes readily, even more so than she had already been before. “What shit? You weren't even here you stupid male. How can you possibly justify any of this? I do not even know who you are.”  
Dave ground his teeth together and then pointed towards his beloved Robin suddenly.  
“That's my girlfriend you stupid piece of fucking junk. You were fucking her right in front of me, and who knows how long you were doing that for!?”  
“Oh.” Selene XOXO suddenly smirked smugly, which looked so odd on her face, “Well it should be noted, she lasted an awfully long time. It was really something I must say. Human women...can be quite resilient when they want to be. Of course I had so much more that I wanted to test out on her, so it is quite unfortunate that you came to sabotage that when things were just starting to get good between the two of us.”  
Dave was honestly going to lose it if she kept on talking about his girlfriend this way. He didn't even want to think about how long she had been doing what she did to her. He dreaded to even comprehend what it must have been like. Yeah fuck, sure, it would have probably been hot.  
But Robin was HIS. Not this stupid robot's, and not Alex's either. HIS.  
So, it was going to be a face off, was it? So be it then.  
Dave grabbed a crowbar that was nearby and then proceeded to advance on Selene, attacking her harshly, swinging over and over, trying to hit her.  
Yet she was a lot more deft than he could have ever imagined. She ducked and dodged every single attack that he sent her way, over and over, and she just had to deal with them as they came as best as she could, which was pretty damn well to be quite honest.  
“Nice try! You humans are so slow!” she mocked him, darting back to the wall and picking up a beaker. Fuck knew what it was meant to be used for in a place such as this, but she certainly found her own purpose for it, tossing it towards him abruptly and sending it careening towards his face.  
“GAH!”  
Dave cringed and shielded himself as it smashed against the wall nearby his head, cracking and shattering part into what felt like a million pieces. A few sliced right past his cheeks and made them bleed, but thankfully none of them actually lodged themselves into his visage.  
Either way, he was left a little bewildered by that, and Selene took her chance again. While he was still reeling from it she rushed him, grabbing him around the middle and shoving him back towards the wall. In an instant he was trying to get her off of him, slamming and smacking his elbow down against the middle of her back repeatedly, again and again, but unfortunately to no avail. He couldn't get her to let up, he was left with her essentially being attached to him like a crab clinging to a rope.  
Grimacing, he then proceeded to knee her repeatedly in the middle. She didn't gasp nor wheeze, because she had no lungs or other fragile internal organs that could be impacted by his attacks. However, she did end up being knocked back by a step or two, and he decided to take the chance while it was rarely presented to him, rushing aside and making a beeline for Robin.  
I'll just pick her up and take her with me. We'll get the hell out of here in the car. If this robot bitch comes after either of us then I'll just run her over with the car. I don't think she'll survive that.  
I hope she won't survive that.  
Selene XOXO was very perceptive though. She could already see where he was headed, and she didn't intend to

let him win just yet. Like a bullet she was on his tail, and she slammed herself into his side to knock him over before he could reach out and grab ahold of the cowering Robin. Robin only curled up smaller when she saw he had failed, and cringed when Selene XOXO grinned at her.  
Dave...no!  
He had never been a great boyfriend. He was a bit of an asshole all around, but she still loved him, and she still couldn't help but acknowledge that he had just tried to save her. He was here for that reason.  
So if he ultimately ended up dying because of her...  
“You're quite impressively headstrong, I can at least give you that. Most people would have given up trying to beat me by now, but you're still insistent on it, aren't you? That is admirable...”  
Selene XOXO spoke in a derisive tone as she slowly sauntered over to where she had left him collapsed against some toppled trays and tables.  
“Ghh...you...bitch...” he grunted as he forced himself to stand up, though not without a struggle. She just laughed at him.  
“Your insults aren't quite so original, are they? I may just be a bitch in your eyes, but I'm still going to win.”  
She turned into a blur right before him, as soon as he tried to make his attempt to fight back again.  
Eventually she managed to overwhelm him, and he was attacked. Her hands shot up and grabbed him around the neck, grabbing ahold of it and squeezing it firmly with both of her hands. He gasped and groaned as he was shoved back into the wall and she proceeded to slam him up against it over and over again.  
“GAH! FUCKIN BITCH!!” he snapped and grunted as he was hurt over and over again. Repeatedly, he felt like he was going to go unconscious. How could she be so strong!? He felt like he could snap her in half and yet she was doing this to him!  
Was this it? Was he really about to lose here?  
This stupid piece of tech would ultimately kill him...and what would happen to Robin then? He tried to croak some words out, and tell her to run, but he couldn't manage. He could only look at Robin desperately, seeing how scared she was.  
Okay, I was an asshole. But...  
But it wasn't over yet.  
Nerdy Jim McNutt had his uses, and knowing how to disarm technology was one of them. He knew well enough, he was an expert when it came to the internal workings of things like that.  
He was also someone who was capable of showing forgiveness if he felt like it was the right thing to do. After having been set back on his feet by Alex, he realized how stupid his actions had been.  
He had just acted without even thinking, hadn't he? But what would Robin think of him now? He had never wanted her to hate him for any reason, even despite how determined he was and how willing he was to do anything in order to be with her.  
He cared about her. He always would care about her, and that was something that he was sure would never change. Even if she had upset him, he knew better now. Alex had explained as much to him...so he knew.  
“You may have been jealous, but listen Jim, I was the one who wanted it. Robin was always loyal to her own guy. You can't do this kind of shit to her.”  
So, he set about doing his best to take her down so she could stop torturing Dave. In turn, it was mainly again just for the sake of Robin. Maybe if he saved the one who she actually loved, she would be able to forgive him for his mistakes and might actually grow to like him again.  
So he hoped. So he tried to save the guy.  
Not that he cared for Dave, or ever had. It was just that if he lost, Robin would struggle too. She would be at her behest all over again...and he knew now that coming here and activating Selene XOXO had been such a mistake.

So he programmed the exact same kill code that had been used before, using his Macbook in order to do so.  
Just as Selene was about to crush Dave's larynx, she suddenly stopped and let go of him. Gasping and gagging for air, he sank down against the wall until he reached the floor, clutching his aching neck. That had been way too close, way too fucking close for any sort of comfort. Luckily Jim had thought fast and managed to save the day.  
He set his laptop aside and hurried over to where Dave was, kneeling down beside him. “Dave!”  
The jock man looked up at him and groaned a little.  
“You? You're the one who...who did that?”  
Jim nodded simply, and Dave sighed a little.  
“Fuck...”  
He paused, before then looking around at where Selene was now lying. She was completely lifeless...  
He nearly died there. If not for Jim...  
If not for someone like him...with his set of skills and knowledge...  
Who would have thought it would come to this?  
“Well...I gotta hand it to ya. You saved my ass.” Dave finally acknowledged it. “I thought I was a goner there.” “I wasn't about to let you die.” Jim said honestly. “That's not really my style...especially considering that you came here to save Robin...”  
“...Shit man...”  
David grumbled as he was helped up shakily onto his feet, Jim throwing his arm around his own shoulder. The scrawny guy had a surprising amount of strength to him, to be fair. He helped the hobbling Dave out of the warehouse, walking him outside and towards Dave's car, which was a sleek 2 seat Corvette Convertible. As nice as you might have expected. He was hardly a poor guy after all.  
Alex scooped up the naked Robin in her arms, cradling the buxom blonde carefully. She looked down at her and saw that she was completely shaken up, but she wasn't really doing anything, including resisting her right now.  
She took her out towards the Corvette too where she would meet the 2 men there. They all piled into the 2 seater Corvette Convertible, which, for four people, was needless to say, a bit of a tight squeeze. Dave got into the driver's seat, Jim sitting uncomfortably on the middle console, and Alex hopping right into the front passenger seat with an envied shotgun move.  
She pulled the naked Robin right into her lap and held onto her closely. She stroked down her sides a little bit and smiled darkly as she did so. Even if she had saved her, this dark night drive was not going to be without the usual for Robin.  
They were on their way to drive home.  
In the darkness of the California night, Alex opted to use her hands to quietly tickle Robin bit by bit on her sides. She did so quietly, so there wasn't much of a scene made in such a small space. She even allowed her hands to transition into feeling up and exploring her breasts, her body on a whole and her vagina in particular.  
Her deft digits slid down to her crotch and pressed up against her most tender area, swivelling her clit a little bit around and around. The way she was able to feel her up like that was really something.  
Robin was so skittish and embarrassed, so horrified that she didn't want to say anything. She just really didn't want anyone to think that she was a lesbian.  
Sure, other people could live that kind of lifestyle if they wanted. But she wasn't! And she didn't want people to get the wrong idea about her.  
Anyway, she didn't have to worry about Dave. He was oblivious while he sat there in the driver's seat. He didn't know the truth of the current situation.

He just rapped his fingers against the top of the steering wheel as he simply focused on the road ahead of himself.  
Yet Jim, well, he was suspicious. He could tell what Alex was up to, he wasn't oblivious to it any more. Thankfully of course.  
He did not need to say anything of substance. He just smirked to himself.  
None of them knew what was truly happening at that exact same time.  
Back in the warehouse, Selene XOXO had been lying there for hours. However, soon enough, she started to shift and twitch. Then, her eyes suddenly snapped open.  
Just like that, she gave a wicked smile...  
Act IV End  
The next day came, and it almost seemed like yesterday had been a dream, it was all so undeniably bizarre. Robin was walking around, wearing a casual but cute pink top, with a gray miniskirt to go with it, and as was pretty common for her, she had her usual, sockless and moist feet in her athletic sneakers.  
Things weren't all that great though. She felt pretty damn exhausted to be quite honest. She was so fed up with being Alex's sex toy.  
It was time for this all to finish. She didn't want to keep on worrying about it. She didn't want to have to keep on enduring it day in and day out. She didn't even care about keeping her image anymore either. There was just so much that she had to deal with and she was simply tired of it all.  
She no longer cared. She wanted Dave to know about it now. Because if he knew everything then he would probably try to stop it, wouldn't he?  
They were sitting together at their dining room table, having some lunch. She was pensive in her own spot, keeping her head down initially as she thought about whether she was really about to go ahead with this. Actually being honest with him about things...it was time for it and yet she was reluctant anyway.  
She was still scared of what his reaction might be.  
She wanted to preserve things somehow. He was hardly a perfect guy but honestly...  
“Dave...”  
She looked up at him suddenly from her plate of food, and he raised his head to look at her too.  
“Mm? What is it Robin?”  
She hesitated. Was she really about to actually come out and say this to him? Her nerves were crazy high and they wouldn't settle for any reason at all.  
“...”  
She needed to do it though. The thought of still being trapped with Alex was going to be so much more awful. She just needed to get this over with while she was able to.  
“..I have to admit something to you.” she spoke honestly, and in response, Dave narrowed his eyes. He was instantly suspicious, for good reason to be fair. He didn't know what she was about to say to him after all.  
“What is it? You haven't been cheating on me, have you?” he prompted, but she hesitated.  
“That's...not technically...” Robin sighed a little bit. “It's all Alex's fault. She took an interest in me and I never wanted to tell you because I thought you might blame me for it or something.”  
Well, he was truly listening now.  
“...She...has done so many things to me...it all stemmed from this sick obsession where she would chase me around and feel me up as much as she wanted to, and she seemed to get a kick out of it whenever I squirmed or anything as well...”

She shook just remembering it.  
“...It even happened in particular while we were over at Jim McNutt's house together. I thought I would be safe, but then I realized he was actually dating Alex and I knew that I was screwed over...”  
Robin gulped before proceeding to recall it all as fully as she could.  
“She made sure that I stayed over. That way we ended up sharing a room together, because Jim's parents would actually allow that. Just not her and Jim, you see...so we ended up t...together like that.”  
She didn't want to recall any of this to be quite honest, but what choice did she have? Dave needed to know, otherwise it was just going to perpetuate forever and ever and she'd never manage to escape from it.  
“I...I was forced into bed with her. She did whatever she wanted to me. And I ended up just kind of giving in to it because I felt like there was no way I was going to be able to escape.”  
Shuddering visibly, she shook her head.  
“I was scared of what she might end up doing to me later on if I didn't obey her. So I always did whatever she wanted...”  
Pausing again, she sighed grimly.  
“All of it, everything that she did to me, I had no way of stopping it. So you see, I was never cheating on you or anything like that, none of it was willing. She had me right in the palm of her hand and she knew that she did, so she used me for her own gain...”  
As she was recounting the details of her sapphic seduction, she looked up at Dave. She had been expecting him to look angry or upset, maybe even a little bit shocked about it. After all, why wouldn't he be? His girlfriend had been with another woman, willingly or not regardless, and he was bound to be bothered by it, no?  
Well, that wasn't quite the case after all. In fact, she was the one who felt the most shock when she saw the look on his face. It was far off and distant, and his forehead looked awfully sweaty as well. Frowning, Robin ducked her head under the table and took a look.  
Immediately, she gasped. Oh, this was just unbelievable. Shooting back up again, she looked at him with disgust. The jerky pervert was jacking himself off under the table! He had his hand down his own pants, pleasuring himself to Robin's story!  
...Didn't he care? Did it not matter to him that she had been through that trauma? Did he not want to defend the woman who was his girlfriend?  
Well...apparently or not. Presumably for him it was enjoyable. She honestly felt quite sickened when she saw him like that. It was hard to believe that he would actually react that way when she was confessing to him about such terrible deeds.  
Once a dick, always a dick, then.  
Furious, and completely done with his antics, Robin stood up from the table in a flash and stormed off in her fury, not even saying a further word to him. What was the point!? This asshole only cared about one thing, and that was getting his kicks however he had to. Even if it meant doing something as cruel and heartless as that.  
It was soul and heart crushing for her. She couldn't even rely on Dave anymore. He was supposed to be her most trusted boyfriend and yet he was doing things like this!? She felt nauseous as she stormed out, basically dumping him, at least for the time being. When he snapped out of his stupid stupor he'd maybe realize that she was actually gone and try to get her back.  
For the moment though, she absolutely didn't even want to see him again.  
As she rushed out, she went to the street and hovered by the side of the road, quickly dialling for an Uber. Where exactly was she planning on going? She didn't even know.  
Maybe she would just hitch a flight over to Peru or some far off place like that. Jet off to some distant, heated island where the sun was always shining and there was no sign of Dave to bother her. Or Alex, even moreso. She never wanted to see her ever again, she kind of wished that she had never been born into existence in the first place. Cold as it was, it would have meant she'd never suffer these troubles.

Why was she being forced to endure all of this? Yeah sure, she was pretty, and yes she did know that. However, was it really enough to warrant being chased and seen so lewdly by other men and women both? Why couldn't she just go about her business and her life without being harassed and objectified? Why could she not wear whatever she liked, whenever she liked?  
While she stood there waiting, she felt herself growing more and more depressed with every passing minute. It just wasn't fair. None of it felt fair. She supposed that someone could easily just say 'That's life!', but what kind of a life was that anyway?  
A miserable one, that's what. It made her miserable, and she couldn't deny it.  
All she wanted in that moment, quite honestly, was to have someone who she could talk to. Someone who would listen to her problems, all of them, and try their utmost to understand why she felt that way. That was when she looked over at the nearby bench and noticed someone grinning widely at her.  
Ms. Ruth.  
Robin would not have normally done this. Deep down she knew it was nonsensical to even go near that 6 foot tall hag, especially when she was being so creepy, but she also wanted to have some kind of comfort, she was just desperate for it.  
Ms. Ruth was patting her lap and inviting her over. Was that an invite she was willing to take? As it turned out, yes. It was.  
She slowly, albeit cautiously, approached the other woman and proceeded to sit herself down on top of her lap, hesitating a little bit but going along with it. Despite all the pedestrians that were milling about to and fro along the busy streets, she didn't care. They could look and judge if they wanted to, but she was still going to do exactly as she pleased.  
“What's the matter now?”  
Ms. Ruth had her back to her chest, as they were facing the same direction, and she wrapped her arms around the blonde bombshell's waist.  
There was some more reluctance on Robin's part. It still seemed a little silly to just talk about it but...maybe it was also for the best?  
“...I don't know why but it's as if the whole world is out to get me. Even my own boyfriend doesn't care...though he's my ex now...”  
She proceeded to tell Ms. Ruth everything. It just all came spilling out at once like she couldn't even stop it. But it was therapeutic. She needed to vent to someone finally, someone who would actually listen and who wouldn't immediately doubt her or use her story as sexual fodder.  
When she finally finished talking she let out a deep sigh of relief. It felt so good to finally get that off her chest and confess it.  
She was finally starting to feel better...  
...That was, until Ms. Ruth started to tickle her. Yes, just when Robin thought she could finally catch a break, that was ruined all over again. The old hag had her fingers dancing up and down her sides and the girl was immediately sent into fits of giggles.  
“Ahahaha! Ahaha!!”  
She gasped out and flushed, before suddenly struggling more wildly and trying to get away. No, this was the last thing she needed!!  
In a panic, she quickly shot up from the wizened woman's lap, trying to get away from her. Yet Ms. Ruth was after her and on her tail like a speeding bullet, no doubt wanting to keep her right where she had been before. The girl knew deep down that she would not be getting away from her so easily, unfortunately.  
Yet the voluptuous vixen suddenly found an out. Like a blessing, the Uber driver pulled into the curb and the pouty bombshell quickly studied the person sitting inside. She just wanted to make sure that they weren't someone

who was another crazy old woman, or a lesbian who wanted to take her as their own for that matter.  
Thankfully, this person was neither of those things. In fact, he was a smashingly handsome young man, with big pale eyes and brunette hair, a good jawline and all. When she hurried over to the side of the car, wanting to get in, he let her immediately and she shot into the back seat.  
“You can just drive!” she quickly said, and forced a smile though she was clearly panicked. He figured something was up but he just pulled away like she said and left Ms. Ruth in the dust. Robin peered back at the woman through the window and noticed her tall figure standing there behind them, no doubt disappointed that she hadn't been able to succeed in catching her after all.  
Just...what a relief. Honestly, that had really been too much.  
Sighing with relief again, truly this time, Robin settled down a little more in her seat, and the handsome guy glanced at her through the rear view mirror.  
“You okay? You seemed like you were in a really big rush. You're awfully tense...”  
“O-oh no I'm fine!” she insisted, even though it was far from true, and shifted to try and look more comfortable. “Hi, by the way.”  
“Hi.” he smiled warmly at her in the reflection, “I'm Jake. Jake Turner.”  
His voice, his looks, his mannerisms, and the charisma he seemed to carry...Robin's heart just melted. “I'm Robin...”


End file.
